<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always and Forever by MelodyStar23Song</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583483">Always and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyStar23Song/pseuds/MelodyStar23Song'>MelodyStar23Song</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Drama, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Katherine Pierce, Bad Parent John Winchester, Brother-Sister Relationships, Damon Salvatore &amp; Infinity Gilbert Friendship, Dean Winchester Has a Twin, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Reunions, Female Friendship, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Male-Female Friendship, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Parent Alaric Saltzman, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Sister-Sister Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Vampire/Wolf Friendship, Winchester Sister, Witch Bonnie Bennett, Witch Curses, Witch/Vampire Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyStar23Song/pseuds/MelodyStar23Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 10th Century, Infinity was cursed by the Original Witch to die and reborn for all eternity. During her latest life, she is reborn Infinity Gilbert and is determind to keep her loved ones safe. However with the return of the Salvatore brothers, brings a whole heap of trouble and adventure. </p>
<p>Will Infinity keep her family and loved ones safe, or will the return of the Salvatore brothers threaten the safety of the residents of Mystic Falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Gilbert Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Infinity Gilbert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Birth Name: </strong>Infinity Saltzman-Winchester</p><p><strong>Adopted Name: </strong>Infinity Gilbert</p><p><strong>Date of Birth: </strong>24th December, 1989</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>19 (Season 1)</p><p>
  <strong>Alias(es)/Reincarnations: </strong>
</p><p>Infinity - 1st Century: Older Half-Sister of Amara, Wife of Ezra, Best Friends of Silas and Qetsiyah</p><p>Infinity Mikaelson - 10th Century: Older Half-Sister of Tatia, Wife of Niklaus Mikaelson, Mother of <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">Valkyrie </span></span>Mikaelson</p><p>Infinity Petrova - 15th Century: Older Half-Sister of Katerina Petrova (aka Katherine Pierce), Widow of Lorenzo Barone.</p><p>Infinity Claire - 19th Century:</p><p><strong>Species: </strong>Reincarnation Hybrid: (Werewolf-Witch-Vampire) - Currently</p><p>Hybrid (Originally: 1st Century) (Werewolf-Witch)</p><p>
  <strong>Title(s): </strong>
</p><p>The World's First Immortal Woman</p><p>The World's First Tribrid</p><p>The Mikaelson's First Love</p><p>The Hybrid's Queen</p><p>She-Wolf, My Queen, Love, Mama-Wolf, Love of My Life, Little Wolf, Other Half of My Soul (All by Klaus)</p><p>The Big Bad She-Wolf, Coward, Beast, Hideous Creature, The Deathless Vermin, Abomination, Degenerate, Bastard, Girl (All by Mikael)</p><p><strong>Portrayed By:</strong> Esmerauder Toubia</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Family</strong> </span>
</p><p>Selene Winchester (Biological Mother)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alaric Saltzman (Biological Father)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Via Selene</strong>
</p><p>John Winchester (Maternal Biological Grandfather)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Unknown Maternal Biological Grandmother †</p><p>Mary Winchester (Maternal Biological Step-Grandmother) †</p><p>Dean Winchester (Maternal Biological Uncle) †</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam Winchester (Maternal Biological Uncle)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry Winchester (Maternal Biological Great-Grandfather) †</p><p>Millie Winchester (Maternal Biological Great-Grandmother) †</p><p>Adam Milligan (Maternal Biological Uncle)</p><p>Adam (Ancestor) †</p><p>Eve (Ancestor) †</p><p>Cain (Ancestor) †</p><p>Abel (Ancestor) †</p><p>
  <strong>Via Alaric</strong>
</p><p>Ed Saltzman (Paternal Grandfather) †</p><p>Dianne Saltzman (Paternal Grandmother) †</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Adopted Family</strong> </span>
</p><p>Grayson Gilbert (Adoptive Father) †</p><p>Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (Adoptive Mother) †</p><p>Elena Gilbert (Adoptive Younger Sister/Protectee)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeremy Gilbert (Adoptive Younger Brother)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bio:</p><p>Infinity was born to Selene Winchester and Alaric Saltzman on Christmas Eve, 1989. Following her birth, John visited his 17 year old daughter in hospital and took the baby away. With fellow hunter and close friend Bobby Singer's help the two men gave the baby away to a couple Grayson and his wife Miranda Sommers-Gilbert who were desperate for a baby but had previously been unsuccessful. Grayson forged the adoption certificate, and a fake birth certificate. The couple renamed the baby Infinity Gilbert.</p><p>Not long after, Infinity gained two new siblings Elena and Jeremy who she welcomed happily into the family.</p><p>Infinity later graduated Mystic Falls High School, and began attending Whitmore College as an Art Major.</p><p>
  <strong>Clothing: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Possessions: </strong> </p><p>1966 Chevrolt Impala:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pairing - Klaus Mikaelson</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Reincarnation/Hybrid Curse</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>In the 10th century, Infinity was cursed by Esther Mikaelson. Her former mother in law, who cursed Infinity using her blood and the blood of Niklaus Mikaelson, her husband  and the blood of her cousin Tatia who was the latest doppleganger after their ancestors Amara and Infinity. Esther performed a spell that cursed her to survive and escape death by being reborn, into her own body repeatedly. She would be born into a body that was born then grow up with the body she was cursed with. Unknown to her, Esther had performed her Reincarnation Curse at the same time as she performed the Hybrid Curse on Infinity's husband and Esther's son Niklaus, Esther used Infinity's blood to bound Niklaus's werewolf side and keep it dormant, she also used Tatia's blood to conceal the true method of breaking Klaus's curse as she believed that if Niklaus found out the truth he would never kill the love of his life to release his werewolf side.</p>
<p>Esther combined the Immortality Spell with the Reincarnation Curse, so when or if Infinity ever broke the curse she would become an Original Hybrid like her husband Klaus.</p>
<p>In order to break the curse, Infinity has to be turned into a vampire directly by one of the Originals. It doesn't necessarily need to be a specific Original but it's preference is Klaus. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Powers</strong>
</p>
<p>When Infinity is reborn she keeps her previous powers from her previous lives, but also can gain new powers from her new life.</p>
<p><strong>Past Life Awareness: </strong>Infinity has the ability to remember her memories, experiences and relationships from her previous lives. Some memories however as sometimes not fully remembered, and need help fully remembering. </p>
<p>Due to being born the same person, Infinity's gender along with her first name, her physical appearance and powers stay the same however the only two things that change are her surnames, and the family she is reborn into.</p>
<p><b>Super Strength:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-Original Vampires, Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans. Due to their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older non-Original vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, if a non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid fights a non-Original vampire closer to their age range, the non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid will win.</p>
<p><b>Super Speed:</b> A non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-Original vampires, supernatural hunters, immortals, and humans. Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increase their speed and being in werewolf form will make them even faster.</p>
<p><b>Super Agility:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity than immortals, non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion.</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><b>Super Senses:</b></strong>Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between werewolves and non-Original vampires, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective.</p>
<p><b>Super Durability:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids can take far more trauma than any non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid when they are struck in the heart.</p>
<p><b>Enhanced Healing Factor:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-Original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-Original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. They also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster.</p>
<p><b>Immortality:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids stop aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries.</p>
<p><b>Day Walking:</b> Due to their werewolf heritage, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on non-Original vampires and original vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring.</p>
<p><b>Emotional Control:</b> Due to their vampire heritage, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. </p>
<p><b>Enhanced Emotions:</b> Because of their vampiric and werewolf traits, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and non-Original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression, and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-Original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age.</p>
<p><b>Lycanthrope Enhancement:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms</p>
<p><b>Mind Compulsion:</b> A non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. They cannot, however, compel original vampires, non-Original vampires, Supernatural Hunters, Witches or Werewolves.</p>
<p><b>Shapeshifting</b>/<b>Transformation Control:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms.</p>
<p><b>Sire Bond:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids seem to be sired to the source of their creation.</p>
<p><b>Telepathy:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Hayley has also been shown sharing her memories with others. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age.</p>
<p><b>Dream Manipulation:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like non-Original vampires/original vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares, or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability are the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams.</p>
<p><b>Illusions:</b> Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening.</p>
<p><b>Werewolf Bite:</b> Due to their werewolf heritage, non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and Klaus have venom which is fatal to non-Original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom seems to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom.</p>
<p><b>Immunity to Silver:</b> Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Limitations: </strong>
</p>
<p>There is no confirmed limitations on how many times Infinity can be reborn, however she is reborn at least the same time as the Petrova dopplegangers: Tatia (10th Century), Katerina Petrova/Katherine Pierce (15th Century), Unknown Doppleganger (18th Century), Elena Gilbert (20th Century). She will always in some form be related to each doppleganger (unknown or known) and will be friends with them, as it is the Reincarnation's duty to always protect the doppleganger.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Abilities</strong> </span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"></span><strong>Ballet: </strong>During her youth, Infinity attended ballet classes and was an talented ballerina.</p>
<p><strong>Master Marksman: </strong>Infinity is a highly talented and skilled archer, having learned from going to an archery club during her youth.</p>
<p><strong>Gymnastic Training: </strong>As a young child, Infinity was a gymnast and is able to flip herself off a bar and land without hurting herself.</p>
<p><strong>Self-Defence: </strong>Infinity attends self-defence classes, and is a skilled fighter.</p>
<p><strong>Multiliguism: </strong>Infinity can speak a variety of languages, these include French, Spanish, Bulgarian, Greek, Italian, Portugeuse, Latin, Russian, Arabic, Croatian and Hebrew, she can also read Egyptian hieroglyphs.</p>
<p><strong>Occult Knowledge: </strong>Infinity has a vast knowledge of supernatural mythology, having read extensive research on the subject and been taught by Sheila Bennett. </p>
<p><strong>High Intellegience: </strong>Infinity is highly intellgient, she has an in-depth knowledge of pop culture and can be referred to as an 'encyclopedia' by her friends. Bonnie claims there isn't much that Infinity doesn't know. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The summer had been tired and long, the loss of her parents Grayson and Miranda had left a pained and devastating impact on not just Infinity but Elena and Jeremy too. The three Gilbert siblings were all dealing with their grief in their own way; Elena was writing in her journal, Jeremy had decided to use drugs and drinking to cope whilst getting involved with Matt Donovan's older sister Vicki whilst Infinity, well she was trying to be a pillar of strength for her two younger siblings and Aunt Jenna. She had been working hard all summer on her Art portfolio and running out her problems.</p>
<p>She picks up a slice of toast and takes a bite as she pours some coffee into a mug, then circles around the kitchen island to grab another mug. She settles down on the chair before lifting her hand and threading her fingers through the strands of her hair, sighing she reaches in to her jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope. Her eyes scan over the words written on the front, [Infinity Gilbert}.</p>
<p>Her heart aches, she fiddes with the edges as her mind drifts off. She was given this envelope when she was 14 from her parents, they sat her down that evening and explained everything, made her understand where her magic came from and why neither Elena or Jeremy had magic. It was because she was adopted, she remembered the tears and trying to understand why her birth parents didn't want her.</p>
<p>Despite her worries, Miranda and Grayson both assured her that her parents wanted her but reminded her that if she wanted to really know about her parents that she should read the letter from her birth mother.</p>
<p>"Infinity? Infinity, honey? Are you alright?" Jenna cooed, waving her hand in front of Infinity's face effectively snapping the young Gilbert girl out of her memories, and darted her eyes to meet the concerned ones belonging to her Aunt.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just thinking" Infinity said, nodding to the envelope in her hands.</p>
<p>"The envelope" Jenna's eyes widen slightly in realisation "Do you have any idea what your going to do?" she raised an eyebrow, Infinity shook her head with a deep sigh.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I have no idea" she groaned, leaning her elbows on the island and burrowed her face in her hands. Jenna watched her adoptive niece sympathetically, she knew the Infinity had been struggling over whether or not she should read the letter that her birth mother left her, let alone try and find her. The added loss of Miranda and Grayson made the decision if harder, Jenna knew as Infinity had confided in her that she was worried that learning about her birth mother and even thinking about trying to get in contact with her might have been viewed as a betrayal to Miranda and Grayson. But Jenna had quickly reassured her that it wasn't and her adoptive parents wanted her to at least know where she truely came from, especially after Infinity's magic had become to show.</p>
<p>"Morning!" Elena chirped happily, strolling into the kitchen with a bright and slightly forced smile. Infinity raised her head and smiled at her younger sister, and quickly swiped the envelope and tucked it back into her pocket when Elena's back was turned.</p>
<p>"Toast, I can make toast" Jenna said jolting up in her seat, and going over to the fridge frantically, just as Infinity poured Elena a cup of coffee and pushed it over to her.</p>
<p>"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena remarked, before sending an appreciated smile at Infinity.</p>
<p>Jeremy entered the kitchen "Is there coffee?" he asked, before snatching Elena's cup off her earning a frown from her and Infinity, the latter shook her head and poured another cup and handed it to Elena.</p>
<p>"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna exclaimed digging through her purse, and taking out some money "Lunch money?"</p>
<p>"I'm good"</p>
<p>"Me too" Elena then Infinity said, but Jeremy snatched the money out of Jenna's hand</p>
<p>"Anything else? A number two pencil?" Jenna continued "What am I missing?"</p>
<p>Infinity creased her eyebrows thinking "Don't you have a big presentation today?" she remarked, reminding Jenna. </p>
<p>"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now." Jenna said, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall, seeing the time "Crap!" she exclaimed realising her hair from the ponytail.</p>
<p>"Then go. We'll be fine" Infinity smiled reasuringly, Jenna wavered glancing at Infinity who despite only being 19 herself was doing wonders helping her be a guardian to Elena and Jeremy.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Jenna asked, glancing between the two Gilbert girls.</p>
<p>"Like Infinity said, we'll be fine" Elena added with a reasuring smile.</p>
<p>"Ok, I'll see you guys later" Jenna nodded, assured before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the room then out of the house.</p>
<p>Once Jenna was gone, Elena turned to Jeremy "You okay?"</p>
<p>Jeremy looked up at Elena, then to Infinity who was looking down at her phone texting Hayley probably then back to Elena "Don't start" he scoffed, before grabbing his stuff and leaving the room.</p>
<p>Elena sighed, before turning to Infinity who had removed her eyes from looking down at her phone and had stopped texting to stare at her with raised eyebrows "What?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you should ease up, on your judgeyness" Infinity commented.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me that your fine with our brother stoned, ruining his life" Elena stared unimpressed at her older sister.</p>
<p>"Of course not" Infinity slammed her hands on the table, causing Elena to jump slightly "But he's still grieving Lena, just like we are, just like Jen" she softened "It's only been 4 months"</p>
<p>"I know, but that doesn't mean he has to do drugs to cope" Elena murmured "It's unhealthy"</p>
<p>"And I suppose pouring your grief into a journal, whilst at the cemetery is healthy is it?" Infinity quirked an eyebrow, Elena wasn't sure how to answer that so Infinity carried on "We've all got our ways of dealing, Lena" she sighed, threading her fingers through her hair "Let him be for now, all we can do is just be there for him. Let him know, that if he ever wants to talk to us he can" she smiles sadly. </p>
<p>Elena took a deep breath "I guess"</p>
<p>"Good, now let's go otherwise we'll be late picking up Bonnie" Infinity said, picking up her bag.</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that" Bonnie told Infinity and Elena from the back seat of Infinity's car, as the eldest Gilbert drove the other two to school "I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie continued rambling " But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car."</p>
<p>Elena snapped out of her daze, and turned in her seat to see Infinity and Bonnie watching her concerned "I did it again, didn't I? I--I'm sorry, Bonnie. Infinity, You were telling us that..."</p>
<p>"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie declared, Infinity smiled at the proud look on Bonnie's face. Infinity herself was a witch having been told by her parents when she was 14 and started to take witch lessons from Bonnie's Grams Sheila.</p>
<p>"Alright, Sabrina the Teenage Witch" Infinity flickered his eyes to look into the rear view mirror, Bonnie groaned at the nickname whilst the corner of Elena's lips twitch in amusement "Predict something. About me and Lena" she raised her eyebrow, challenging the Bennett girl.</p>
<p>Bonnie rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips the opened her mouth to say something, when a crow appeared out of nowhere and flew into the windshield, Infinity's control of the car slipped slightly. She quickly, regained control and slammed on the breaks. Her heart pumped loudly in her chest, she could hear ringing in her ears. In that moment, she was brought back to the accident, that resulted in the death of her, Elena and Jeremy's parents.</p>
<p>
  <em>Infinity's eyes peel open, she scans around to find her parents car submerged under water, she turns to the side and sees that Elena waking up too. Her eyes widened in panic, and fear before trying to pull off her seatbelt, after a few times the seatbelt eventually unclicks, and moves closer to Elena, and tries to desperately undo her seatbelt. But Elena's seatbelt won't budge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson puts his hand, on his daughter's shoulder. She turns her eyes away from Elena, to meet her father's "Daddy" she says, his heart clenches seeing the fear in his eldest daughter's eyes, and glancing briefly to Elena who is staring at them both in panic. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dad! Infinity!" Elena coughs, Grayson reaches his hands out to his daughters, each other them taking one of his hands. He squeezes their hands trying to comfort and reasure his daughters. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're gonna be okay. I promise." Grayson promises, he removes his hands from his daughters hands and turns to try and break the car window, with his elbow as Infinity and Elena have their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other. Grayson continues to try and break the window but it doesn't work, Infinity and Elena both mouth the word 'Dad' this causes him to turn and look sadly at them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you both" Infinity tells them both, as Grayson takes both girls hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you both too" Elena adds, all three realising there is no way out and they are going to die. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A guy swims up to Grayson's window as Infinity watches, her eyes drooping slightly. She watches the man's blury face as he looks into the driver's window. Grayson shakes his head and points back to Infinity and Elena, the latter of the two has fallen unconsicous and has her eyes closed. The man swims to the back window, looks inside and sees Infinity and Elena. The man's eyes startle looking at the two girls, he rips open Grayson's door and swims inside towards the two girls, he goes to get Infinity but she shakes her head and nods at Elena. He shakes his head, when he tries to get her out she shakes her head and rips the seatbelt off Elena, and pushes her carefully into their saviors arms. The man struggles slightly, but nods and mouths "I'll be back for you" before taking Elena in his arms, and swims out of the car pulling Elena to the surface. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Infinity takes a breath, and turns back to Grayson whose watching her sadly. She reaches out and takes his hand in hers, a stay tear falls down her cheek "You and Mom, you'll always be my parents no matter what" she mouths "I love you Dad" she says, then shuts her eyes and loses conscious. </em>
</p>
<p>"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, Infinity are you both okay?" Bonnie asks, worriedly.</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'm fine" Elena says, smiling slightly then turns to Infinity noticing that her sister hasn't said anything "Infinity, are you alright?" she asks, shaking Infinity's shoulder bringing out her memories.</p>
<p>"I'm fine" Infinity says breathelessly, Elena and Bonnie stares worriedly at her. Seeing her distress "Really guys, I'm okay" she forces a smiles, taking sharp and deep breaths " It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" she adds, wearily looking around for the bird which vanished.</p>
<p>"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Elena said, looking at Bonnie speaking for both Gilbert girls.</p>
<p>"Well, I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are both going to be beyond happy" Bonnie smiles.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>After dropping off Elena and Bonnie at school, Infinity decided to go for a drive. She needed to clear her head, what happened in the car with Bonnie and Elena had thrown her. Being back in a car since the accident was a struggle for both Gilbert girls, there was this unease that Infinity felt just getting into a car. Which was a source of inconvience for her because she drove most of the time, especially to college.</p>
<p>Sighing to herself, she pulled over by the side of the road and turned off the engine. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, her throat got dry and she clamped her eyes shut. Infinity began to feel some pain in her chest, her heart slowly began to beat faster, and faster getting more and more rapid. Everything around her began to spin, she quickly undid her seatbelt the opens the car door and falls to her knees on the ground. She wraps her arms around her stomach, she felt sick. The urge was growing and growing, she knew she should get home or call Hayley but her body was rigid and despite wanting to move couldn't bring herself to.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffen then came a man's voice "Are you alright sweetheart?"</p>
<p>Her chest rose and deflated rapidly, she gulped and swiped her tongue over her bottom lip wetting it before turning her head and found herself looking into the most beautiful shade of blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her own sapphire eyes scanned over the stranger, he was incredibly handsome and had black hair.</p>
<p>"You don't look so good" He added, his voice delicate and smooth.</p>
<p>"I-I" Infinity stuttered, before returning her eyes to meet his "I think I'm gonna to be sick" she mumbled, before turning her face away and throwing up on the floor. The stranger watched with a grimaced and soft smile, Infinity's eyes began to water "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't had seen that" she cried.</p>
<p>The man slid his hand along Infinity's shoulder blade, and circled his arms around her shoulder, circling his arms around her friend gently pulled her so she was pressed against his chest. He removed one arm from around her back, and lifted it to caress the back of her head soothingly "Don't worry about it, I'm just suprised" he murmured "I've never had a woman be sick literally at the sight of me, the women I've met have a much different reaction to meeting me" he remarked, Infinity giggled at that practically hearing the smirk grow on his lips.</p>
<p>"Let me guess, they drool over the sheer sight of you" Infinity lifted her head, and grinned "Not that I'm surprised, look at you. Bad boy stud" she commented, the man smirked smugly at her commented which resulted in a blush rosy up her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Let me introduce myself, I'm Damon, bad boy stud. Your Prince Charming and rescuer this fine day" He remarked.</p>
<p>"Why Prince Damon, I must be the luckiest damsel that's ever been in distressed to be rescued" Infinity flutter her eyes, dreamily exclaiming with a sigh. Damon chuckled at her words.</p>
<p>"Got a name Damsel, or should I just refer to you as Beautiful Maiden?" Damon quirked his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"As much as I like the sound of Beautiful Maiden, I should tell you my name as you've told me yours" She retorted "I'm Infinity Gilbert" she introduced herself.</p>
<p>"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Damon commented, causing Infinity to blush harder which made him inwardly smirk smugly, especially as he heard her heart beat faster.</p>
<p>"Have you always been this smooth, Damon?" Infinity grinned.</p>
<p>"Why is it working?" He leaned forward, he smirked.</p>
<p>"Maybe, maybe not" Infinity titled her head side to side "You'll just have to wait and see"</p>
<p>"Maybe I will" Damon murmured "You feeling better now?" he creased his eyebrows concerned.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath "I think so" she hums "Thanks for the hug by the way" she smiles thankfully at him.</p>
<p>"All part of the service ma'am, hugs make everything better" Damon grinned, with a wink.</p>
<p>"Everything?" Infinity questions, causing Damon who furrows his eyebrows</p>
<p>"Depends on what your thinking" He answers</p>
<p>Infinity shakes her head "It doesn't matter" lowering her eyes</p>
<p>Damon lifts his hand and places it softly underneath her chin, and lifting her face so she looks straight at him "I doubt that, tell me" he murmurs softly.</p>
<p>"My adoptive parents died four months ago driving off Wickery Bridge, me and my younger sister were in the car" She said "I-I get nightmares, about that night" she revealed "That I'm drowning, and I'm trying to get out. But the door wouldn't open no matter hard I try. And I die, along with my parents and Lena"</p>
<p>Damon listens attentively, his heart goes out to Infinity and the pain she's in. He smiles sadly at her "For now, hugs can help. It's not a long term solution" he told her, and slid his hand up her face until he cupped her cheek then placed his other hand on her other cheek so he was holding her face in her hands "You might be hurting right now, but it won't always feel that way" he says. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, let me guess you've got all the answers" Infinity quirks an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Damon's face pains for moment, with a flicker of what could be viewed as sad realisation "Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things" he says, Infinity recognises something in his voice, something in the words he's saying to her. It's almost as if she'd heard them before.</p>
<p>"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" She remarks.</p>
<p>Damon closes his eyes and leans closer to her, her eyes widens a fraction as he presses his forehead against hers "I want you to stand up to your demons, and tell them to fuck off and take control of your life. Don't let the pain your feeling consume your beautiful soul" he finished, making an emphasis on the last part.</p>
<p>"I think I will do that" Infinity nods, pulling away slightly then wraps her arms around Damon's neck, burrowing her face in his neck "Thank you, De. I really needed that"</p>
<p>"Your welcome" He whispers into the side of her, before pulling away then standing up and helps her up too "Come on, you can give me a lift into town" he smirked.</p>
<p>She nodded, and the pair turned to the car. Damon went around the car, over to the other side and opened the door as Infinity opened hers, then she paused and looked over the roof and Damon "What do you want?"</p>
<p>Damon pauses as he's about to get in the car, then looks over he roof and looks directly into Infinity's eyes "I want you to get everything that you're looking for, and I'll do anything to help you get" he says, then gets into the car closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Infinity copies Damon and once she's shut the car door turns to her side and looks at Damon "Thanks for the talk, and coming to my rescue De. You're a great guy, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise" she says, the pair put their seatbelts on and Infinity turns the engine on then drives away.</p>
<p>After dropping Damon off in the town square, and ending up exchanging cellphone numbers Infinity drives off to college.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After finishing the afternoon lectures at college, and quickly changing at home Infinity gravitated to the Grill where she was meeting Hayley having already texted Jenna that she was not going to be in for dinner. The two ladies had secured a pool table and were playing when Caroline and Bonnie entered the Grill and joined them.</p>
<p>"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House" Caroline said, talking to the three girls about this new student a school "He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot" she continued "He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."</p>
<p>Hayley snorted whilst Infinity lined up a shot, the two older girls flickering their eyes over to Caroline in amusement.</p>
<p>"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows, sharing the same amused look with the older girls.</p>
<p>"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period" Caroline scoffed, before slightly shrugging her shoulder "We're planning a June wedding"</p>
<p>"I bagsy being Caroline's maid of honor" Infinity exclaimed, after pocketing the ball and standing up straight. </p>
<p>"Hey! I have first dibs on being Caroline's maid of honor" Bonnie pouted</p>
<p>"But you didn't call it" Infinity smirked</p>
<p>"Bagsy overrules dibs everytime, right Care" Hayley claims</p>
<p>The three girls turn to Caroline who looks between them, and shakes her head "Sorry, Bonnie. Hayley is right"</p>
<p>"Traitor" Bonnies hisses at Caroline under her breath, with no malice.</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>Bonnie and Caroline moved away from Hayley and Infinity to get a booth, Hayley circled the table before stopping and lining up a shot. Leaning against the pool cue, Infinity watches Hayley "So tall, dark and handsome?" Hayley coos, lifting her eyes to meet Infinity's across the pool table and smirks at her best friend.</p>
<p>Infinity shakes her head, but smiles "I knew I should have not told you" she scolds lightly.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, neither of us are getting any" Hayley groans, taking an shot but misses rolling her eyes she truely sucks at pool "I'm not interested in anybody at the moment anyhow, so one of us should make up for the lack of love life" she remarks, as Infinity moves around the table and mimicks Hayley's previous position.</p>
<p>"Like you I'm not interested in anyone" Infinity remarks.</p>
<p>"Yeah right, don't forget I know about your Niklaus" Hayley smirks, pointing her finger at Infinity who straightened at that comment. The comment about 'Nik' as she fondly called him, he was someone important to Infinity from her past lives. That she'd been dreaming about almost every night, since she was 14. But the dreams had always felt real, more like memories but Hayley did not know that. In truth, Infinity was scared about telling her best friend about who she truely was. Hayley knew about her being a witch but she didn't know the complete truth of who Infinity was, a reincarnation originally born in the 10th Century. That the dreams were real memories, that Infinity became apart of once more when she was asleep.</p>
<p>Infinity stared sternly at Hayley for mentioning him, Hayley raised her hands in surrender at her comment knowing that although she knew that this 'Niklaus' was important to Infinity, she'd also known that he was a sore subject.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me like that, you know I'm saying this because I care" Hayley softed "Your my sister from another mister" she smiled warmly</p>
<p>"I know" Infinity sighed, before taking a shot and knocking the ball into one of the pockets.</p>
<p>Hayley opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Matt Donovan approached them, and moved to stand besides Infinity "How's Elena doing?" he asked.</p>
<p>Infinity raised her eyebrows and popped her hip out, leaning on the cue "Straight to the point I see, Donovan?" she remarked, slightly scolding her younger sister's ex for his bluntness "No, hi Hayley and Infinity. How are you both?" she sarcastically muttered.</p>
<p>Matt flushed at her scolding and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "Hi Hayley, hi Infinity. You both looked good, how have you both been?" he said.</p>
<p>Hayley rolled her eyes, and snorted "I'm good"</p>
<p>"Never been better" Infinity added "That was much better" she remarked sarcastically "If you aren't aware, our parents just died" she said "How do you think?" Matt sighed, and ducked his eyes "Look you know Lena, she doesn't exactly the type to wear her heart on her sleeve" she pats his shoulder sympathetically, knowing that Matt means well "She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months"</p>
<p>"Has she said anything about me?" Matt lifted his eyes, and asked.</p>
<p>Infinity groaned, whilst Hayley shook her head "Hell no, Matty" Infinity threw her head back groaning "No way in Hades hell, am I getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." she sternly said.</p>
<p>"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt reminded her.</p>
<p>"You know, it hasn't been long since you two broke up" Hayley contributed.</p>
<p>"Hales is right, just give her more time" Infinity supported.</p>
<p>Just at that point, which couldn't have been worst timing Elena entered the Grill with who Hayley and Infinity have now learned is Stefan. Infinity pinches her nose in exasperation, Matt notices them to and hardens at the sight of his ex with someone else turning to Infinity.</p>
<p>"More time, huh?" He remarks, before turning away and walking over to Elena and Stefan.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>"Seriously when was the last time you had sex?" Hayley asked, causing Infinity to lifted her head stunned by her best friend's question and accidently missing the shot causing her to growl in anoyance. Hayley grinned and raised her hands in surrender. Still on the  lack of Infinity's sex or love life for some reason, that Infinity herself was not sure of.</p>
<p>"I don't know" Infinity flippantly said, shrugging her shoulder.</p>
<p>Hayley folded her arms across her chest and gave her a look 'really',</p>
<p>"Seriously, I don't know. It's been a while, I'm going through a dry spell" Infinity sighed "What's with this obsession with me getting laid?" she raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Nothing" Hayley shrugged "Anyway it's not just about getting laid, it's about you getting with someone and being in a relationship" she said</p>
<p>"I don't need to be in a relationship" Infinity claimed.</p>
<p>"You might not think you do, or even wanted to right now" Hayley said "But maybe it's because you haven't found the right guy" she suggested.</p>
<p>"I have the right guy" Infinity mumbled</p>
<p>"One that doesn't exist in your dreams" Hayley corrected "Someone real, someone hot who could love you and make you feel special"</p>
<p>"I think that spot's already been taken, by you Hales" Infinity smiled.</p>
<p>"Aw thanks that's so sweet" Hayley cooed, placing her hand over her heart "But I mean differently"</p>
<p>"I know what you mean but the guys around here, aren't exactly my type" Infinity shrugged</p>
<p>"Alright, what is your type?" Hayley planted her hands on her hips "Let me guess, tall and dark with a bad boy vibe and sexy smirk that makes you just want to snog off" she grinned "Just like the guy you threw yourself up in front of"</p>
<p>"He wouldn't want to date me" Infinity disregarded, and quickly corrected herself at the sight of the intrigued smirk on Hayley's face "I mean, why would he want to date me when his first impression of me was throwing up in front of him"</p>
<p>"Because despite the being sick, your still the gorgeous, intelligient and amazing woman who just happens to be the bestest friend in the world" Hayley said.</p>
<p>Infinity smiled at her friend's words, Hayley always knew how to cheer her up.</p>
<p>However they were interrupted when Elena walked over to them with Stefan.</p>
<p>"Infinity!" She called out, drawing the older girls attention to them "Hey Hayley" she added glancing at her sister's best friend "I wanted you to meet someone, this is Stefan" she smiled sweetly "This is my big sister Infinity"</p>
<p>Stefan reached out his hand and offered it to her, and once she slipped her hand into his shook it "Nice to meet you" he smiled.</p>
<p>"We met at the cemetery, it's his first day at school" Elena added</p>
<p>"Well that's nice, lovely to meet you too" Infinity smiled "This is Hayley, she's my best friend" she added, nodding to Hayley who lifted her hand and waved "You two off to join Care and Bon-Bon" she quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Elena hummed</p>
<p>"Well be prepared for Care knowing practically all about you" Infinity smirks "She means well" she hums</p>
<p>"Thanks for the warning" Stefan smiles kindly.</p>
<p>"We'll let you go, it was nice to meet you" Infinity says</p>
<p>"You too, both of you" Stefan smiles at Infinity before darting his eyes between her and Hayley "I'll see you both around"</p>
<p>"I'm sure we will" Hayley grinned, her eyes fleeting to Elena</p>
<p>Elena and Stefan turn away and walk away from the girls.</p>
<p>"He seems nice" Hayley hums</p>
<p>"He does doesn't he" Infinity nods in agreement "He hurts Lena, and he'll find himself being aquainted with this pool cue and my wrath" she says raising the pool cue.</p>
<p>"I would not expect anything less" Hayley agreed "I might even help you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Next Evening </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The next evening Infinity is preparing for a movie night in the Gilbert house with her friends Hayley and <a href="https://img.wattpad.com/2f8ac115dc7c49772eb6f423540c189853ee2902/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e44426e734d774d7264654c2d413d3d2d3932323332363432322e313632326232356334343734613033393732383934313030393734352e676966">Jared</a>, somehow she's got the house to herself as Jenna is having dinner at the Grill whilst both Elena and Jeremy are going to the Back to School Party at the woods, and Infinity is determind to make the most of it. She goes over to the kitchen cupboards and takes out two packets of caramel popcorn and puts the bags on the kitchen island when Elena enters as she puts her jacket on and sits down at the island.</p>
<p>"You look very nice" Infinity comments, smiling "Hope you have fun at the party" she adds, taking two big bowls out of another cupboard and placing them in the centre of the island.</p>
<p>"Thanks" Elena says half-heartedly.</p>
<p>"Which from the frown on your face says your not looking forward to" Infinity observes, as she opens the popcorn bags pouring the contents into the two separate bowls.</p>
<p>"It's ... just ..." Elena mumbles twiddling with her <a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/7114LBkqsOL._AC_UY500_.jpg">'little sister' bracelet </a>that Infinity got them for Elena's 13th birthday.</p>
<p>Infinity creases her eyebrows, and sighs moving around the island to sit besides Elena and takes her hand in hers "Come on, Lena. Tell me what's on your mind" she softly encourages.</p>
<p>"Parties, well ... there not ..." Elena stumbles "After what happened to Mom and Dad....." she murmurs, Infinity looks at her sister sadly. She knows what's going on, she can the guilt growing in her sister's eyes. The night their parents died, Infinity was coming home after spending the two days with Hayley in Chicago but her car broke down and she had to call her parents to pick her up, but they were already on their way as Elena had called not long before because she had gone to a party instead of family night which Elena feels guilty for because she thinks that even though Infinity had called them to pick her up, they could arrived later and not crashed into the lake.</p>
<p>"Oh Lena" Infinity sighs, wrapping her arm around Elena's shoulder and pulls her sister into her side. Pressing a kiss to her temple "It's no one's fault, it was an accident" she coos "Nothing could have prevented it" she adds</p>
<p>"How can you say that if I hadn't gone to that party, Mom and Dad would have ...." Elena began to argue</p>
<p>"They still might have, it didn't have to be you that lead them to driving down that road that night and end up in the lake" Infinity retorted "It could have ended that way no matter what, you shouldn't blame yourself" she says.</p>
<p>Elena thinks over Infinity's words, her big sister has always been good at giving advise. Whenever she's had problems, or been struggling Elena has always gone to her big sister Infinity. She nods accepting Infinity is right "Ok, I would invite you but from the looks of things you've already got plans" she nods to the two bowls of popcorn in front of them.</p>
<p>"Not just plans, big plans" Infinity's lips curve into a wide smile, emphasing on 'big plans' as she jumps up from her seat and circles the island then drifts over to the fridge.</p>
<p>"Am I'm worthy enough to know what these big plans are?" Elena quirks her eyebrow, her lip twitches upwards.</p>
<p>"Well, I've invited Hayley and Jared over for a movie night" Infinity says, taking out a couple of coke cans out of the fridge and putting on the island besides the bowls before quickly throwing the empty popcorn bags into the bin.</p>
<p>"That sounds like fun" Elena hums "How's Jared doing?" she asks.</p>
<p>"He's doing good, I'll tell you asked about him" Infinity says.</p>
<p>"It's been a while since we are hang out together" Elena notes, which causes Infinity to hum in agreement. </p>
<p>"I'll have to ask him when he's free next, and we can all do something" Infinity suggests.</p>
<p>"That sounds good, maybe I'll ask Stefan" Elena offers "It could help make more friends" she adds, taking a piece of popcorn out of the nearest bowl and popping it in her mouth. She looks up and notices Infinity staring at her with a smirk that suggests whatever Infinity is about to say is not good "What?" she says, swallowing the popcorn.</p>
<p>"Soooo.....You and Stefan, huh?" Infinity teases with a bright smirk, leaning forward her arms on the island.</p>
<p>Elena ducks her eyes at the teasing tone of Infinity's voice "There is no me and Stefan" she mumbles under her breath but Infinity still hears her.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" Infinity raises an eyebrow, and suggestive tone to her voice causes Elena to snap her head up.</p>
<p>"What's that suppose to mean?" Elena frowns, folding her arms over her chest defensively.</p>
<p>Infinity lightly chuckles and shakes her head at Elena's defensive attitude "It sounds like you want to be Elena and Stefan" she remarks, before frowning and then suddenly snaps her fingers in an Eureka moment "No, Stelena" she exclaims, causing Elena's eyes to widened at the combination of hers and Stefan's names "Yes, Stelena!" she shrieks excitedly "It's official, I'm renaming you two Stelena and jumping on the Stelena ship train" she states.</p>
<p>"Please don't call us that, especially around Stefan" Elena narrows her eyes.</p>
<p>"Aw why not?" Infinity whines, then her lips curve upwards into a mischievous grin "Afraid that Stefan might like your new names, and want to be with you" She teases, reaching across the island and pinching Elena's cheeks. Elena scowls at her sister, and swats her hands away from her face.</p>
<p>"Nooo" Elena denies</p>
<p>"If your going to try and convince yourself. Try and say it with a bit more conviction" Infinity advises.</p>
<p>Elena rolls her eyes, and sees one of Infinity's drawings on the table. It catches her eye, and reaches over to pick up "This is the guy you've been having dreams about, right?" she asked, holding up the drawing of 'Niklaus' or 'dream guy' that her friends like to call him.</p>
<p>"If this is your subtle attempt of changing the subject you picked a poor choice of conversation topic" Infinity groaned, reaching across the kitchen island to try and grab the drawing but Elena leans back out of her reaching, holding the drawing to her chest.</p>
<p>"He looks just your type" Elena comments</p>
<p>"Oh and if I may so bold to ask what is my type?" Infinity retorts, planting a hand on her left hip.</p>
<p>Elena opens her mouth to speak but the doorbell rings "Your lucky, saved by the bell. Literally" she shakes her head, and hands the drawing over to Infinity. Elena stands up "I'll let them as I go alright, enjoy your movie night won't you" she remarks.</p>
<p>"Thanks I will, trying and have fun at the party" Infinity smiles, as she watches Elena leave the room and the sound of the front door opens.</p>
<p>She picks up the two bowls and carries them into the living room where Hayley and Jared enter the room "Hey you two" she happily greets the pair, it's been a while since the trio spend time together all three of them.</p>
<p>"Hey, yourself Infinity" Jared smiles, and opens his arms then hugs her after she put the two bowls of popcorn on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"What we're watching?" Hayley raises her eyebrows, as she plops down on the counch looking up at her two best friends.</p>
<p>"For your viewing pleasure tonight, we are watching the historical reanactment of Pearl Harbour with the breathlessly sexy Ben Affleck" she announces, the name Ben Affleck results in Hayley fanning herself as she smiles dreamily at his name and pulls at her top pretending to be hot "Followed by the geek turned superhero Spider-Man swinging around Queens with the help of his webs" she continues earning a nod of agreement from Jared "And lastly, if we have time. We're joining five high schoolers in detention with the Breakfast Club" she finishes.</p>
<p>"Good choices" Hayley hums in agreement, as she takes her jacket off.</p>
<p>Jared nods too "Do we have any drinks?" he asks</p>
<p>"Their in the kitchen, Jare. I'll go and get them" Infinity says, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll go and get them" Jared offers</p>
<p>"Aw such as gentleman with have as our best friend, eh Hales" Infinity puts her hand over her heart, saying sweetly then winks at Hayley.</p>
<p>"Only for my best girls" Jared smirks, pointing to them both and heads into the kitchen whilst Infinity settles down on the counch one end whilst Hayley sits the other end so Jared can sit in the middle.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A few hours later, the trio having managed to watch all three films and sneaked in one more Grease, the original. Infinity and Jared had managed to persuade Hayley to sing along to most of the songs. They had at some point fell asleep during the last film though, Hayley curled up in the foetal position laying on her side one end whilst Infinity was laying on her side, with her legs stretched out on Jared's lap. Both girls facing the TV, and Jared he had his head tilted back against the headrest of the counch snoring lightly and the TV screen black. </p>
<p>Infinity's cellphone rang on the coffee table besides the two empty bowls and cans of coke, Infinity after a few rings groans rolling her neck from side to side at the sound. She slowly sits up and swings her legs off Jared's lap and plants them on the floor as she rubs her eyes tiredly with the palm of her hand, before reaching for her phone and checks the screen and raises an eyebrow at the ID, it's Elena.</p>
<p>She accepts the call, and puts the phone against her ear "Hey, Lena" she yawns, putting her fist against her mouth to muffle her yawns so she doesn't wake up Hayley or Jared.</p>
<p>The sound of Elena frantic and panicked rambles down the line makes Infinity's spin straighten "Hold on, slow down and take a deep breath" Infinity scolds, Elena follows Infinity's instructions "Now you've calm down, tell me what's happened" she says.</p>
<p>"Vicki, she's .... she's been attacked" Elena's voice trembles through the phone "Her neck....Infinity there was so much blood" Elena adds, there's some sniffling on the line. Infinity assumes that Elena's getting upset, she knows the feeling. Infinity's a lot closer to Vicki then Elena, but no one should be in that situation.</p>
<p>"Alright, have you called Jen. Do you want me to come and get you and Jer?" Infinity asks, biting her fingernails nervously.</p>
<p>"I haven't called Jenna, can you pick us up" Elena says.</p>
<p>"Of course, I'll be there in about 20 mins. Don't worry about calling Jen, I'll text her on my way" Infinity assures Elena, then says a quick goodbye before hanging up. She sighs to herself before pushing off the counch and heads in the kitchen to grab a pad and to write a quick not the Hayley and Jared if they or just one of them wakes up whilst she's gone. After leaving the note of the coffee table, she makes her way up to her <a href="https://designcorral.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2020/12/Pink_Bedroom_Ideas___How_to_Decorate_Rooms_with_Pink___LuxDeco.com_9.jpg">bedroon .</a></p>
<p>Having quickly got changed, she heads downstairs and grabs her house and car keys before leaving and going to pick up Elena and Jeremy.</p>
<p>........</p>
<p>Elena stands at the edge of the looking around the party, she spots Matt and sees him get into an ambulance with Vicki. Then Bonnie walks over to her, she's holding her phone "Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news" Bonnie informs Elena.</p>
<p>"Infinity's on her way to get me and Jeremy, I called her" Elena tells Bonnie.</p>
<p>"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic" Bonnie tells Elena, trying to sound confident " I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." she starts, her voice getting more and more confident.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, what?" Elena raises her eyebrows at Bonnie, concerned.</p>
<p>"That it's just the beginning" Bonnie states.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Elena wanders around until she find Jeremy drinking beer, whilst there are police officers are around. She moves to sit besides him on the table "You okay? I called Infinity, she'll be here soon" she says, then sighs and takes in their surroundings as Jeremy takes another swing "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer." she says " They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."</p>
<p>Jeremy looks up then turns to Elena "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary." he notes "I've seen the way Infinity pushes herself harder than I've ever seen her, with her Art work or going out running at different times of the night and day" he adds "Is that--is that supposed to be you and Infinity moving on?" he raises an questioning eyebrow.</p>
<p>Elena stares at Jeremy and has nothing to say to him but "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this"</p>
<p>The two younger Gilbert siblings sit in silence for a few minutes until they hear the sound of fast footsteps approaching them, and look up to find Infinity rushing over to them.</p>
<p>"Are you two alright?" She rushes out, as Jeremy stands up.</p>
<p>"We're fine" He says quietly, Infinity looks over Jeremy's shoulder and meets Elena's eyes. The two sisters share a look before Infinity turns back to Jeremy.</p>
<p>"Let's get you two home, it's been a long night" Infinity smiles tiredly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>Sitting in the living room Infinity places her foot on the coffee table in front of her and reaches for her shoes, plucking one of the red shoes off the counch besides her she slips on one shoe then the other, and sighs to herself. Today is the day she and Jenna are going to Jeremy's parent-teacher confrence with Mr Tanner, the tosser of a man and teacher at Mystic Falls, she grits her teeth in annoyance. She has to attend with Jenna because they are co-guardians of Elena and Jeremy, which means she has no choice but to dress smartly and grin and bear the arrogance and rubbish Tanner is going to spout at her and Jenna.</p><p>She stands up and flattens down her skirt, before walking into the kitchen where she finds Jenna wearing a similar smart outfit and adjusting her hair in different styles "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" she asks.</p><p>Infinity makes her way over to the kitchen island, and picks up her jacket handing off one of the chairs before slipping her arms into the sleeves and putting it on "Given it's Jeremy's parent-teacher conference" she shrugs "Why don't you show me?"</p><p>Jenna pulls her hair up, twisting it into a bun "Hair up or down?" she says,</p><p>"Sexy stewardess" Infinity says, pulling her own hair out from under the collar of her jacket.</p><p>Jenna then lets her hair fall over her shoulders "Boozy housewife" Elena notes, entering the kitchen.</p><p>"Up it is. You're feisty today" Jenna remarks.</p><p>"I feel good, which is rare." Elena exhales "So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff" she informs them, she glances around the room "Where is Jeremy?" she asks, noting the absence of the youngest Gilbert sibling.</p><p>"He left early" Jenna answers, tying up her hair "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse" she remarks, Elena and Infinity share a sad look knowing that Jeremy is not just taking drugs but he's also lying to Jenna, Jenna pauses when she notes the expressions on her nieces faces and saddens in realisation "There is no wood shop, is there?" she says dissapointed, shaking her head.</p><p>"No" The Gilbert sisters answers</p><p>"Yeah" Jenna sighs, and wanders out of the room.</p><p>When Jenna leaves, Infinity burrows her face in her hands and groans in annoyance "I'm going to wring Jeremy's neck the next time I see him"</p><p>.........</p><p>Later on both Jenna and Infinity are sitting side by side in the front row of a classroom at Jeremy's parent teacher conference with Mr Tanner, Infinity rolls her eyes inwardly as Mr Tanner droans on and on, the arrogance spewing from his mouth is slowly making Infinity pissed off, if he considers carrying on pissing her off. Mystic Falls High School will be looking for a new History teacher and Timberwolves coach.</p><p>"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned" He begins "All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes" he informs the two women, Infinity inwardly growls not realising things had got this bad.</p><p>"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?" Jenna reminds him.</p><p>"Four months ago, a great loss" Mr Tanner remarks, Infinity folds her arms across her chest "Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?"</p><p>"Jen is actually, my mom's younger sister" Infinity speaks up, not letting her Aunt to be refer to as a kid but some asshole of a teacher.</p><p>"Yes. Six classes?Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna says, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Sommers" He tells her then turns to Infinity briefly "Ms Gilbert. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"</p><p>"We're co-guardians" Infinity answers, pointing to herself then Jenna.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Could there be?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Infinity raises her eyebrows "What are you suggesting, exactly?"</p><p>"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?" He asks them.</p><p>"It's been tough, but, no, it's not" Jenna answers.</p><p>"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Mr Tanner says, Infinity's blood boils.</p><p>.......</p><p>Infinity stroms across the parking lot followed by Jenna whose watching Infinity's tense frame, and listens to the colourful and not nice words muttering under the breath of her niece. The two women walks over to Infinity's car, and stops besides it. Infinity huffs angrily and leans against the side of her car, and presses her forehead against the roof.</p><p>"Look, what Tanner said was hard to hear but ..." Jenna softly says.</p><p>"Hard to hear! Hard to hear, nothing but posionous insults came out of that asshole's mouth!" Infinity exclaims loudly, spinning around to face Jenna and points accusingly to the school building.</p><p>"Infinity" Jenna sighs, sad to see how upset her niece is "Honey, we're trying are best and we're .... it's seems that we're not ... at least I'm not ... according to Tanner...." She says.</p><p>Infinity's eyes soften, the anger leaving her face and smiles sadly at her Aunt "Jen, don't listen what that asshole says. He doesn't know what he's talking about" she tells Jenna.</p><p>"Maybe he does though" Jenna mumbles</p><p>"He doesn't, it's not like he has kids of his own does he?" Infinity remarks pulling a face "I mean, who would want kids with him" she comments, both with shiver in disgust at the thought.</p><p>"I know but ...."</p><p>"Hey! No buts!" Infinity stops Jenna "We are doing great. Jeremy needs time, just like us and Elena. It's only been four months since their death, we're all still grieving. You included. Jeremy needs more time, just like the rest of us and he has us to look after him" she says.</p><p>"You're right" Jenna sighs, then circles the front of the car and gets in followed by Infinity.</p><p>......</p><p>
  
</p><p>After driving home, Infinity quickly gets changed and heads out for a run. Plugging in her earphones, she jogs around town and into the woods then up to the Falls. She's always loved the Falls there's something the Falls that brings Infinity peace, calms her. Sometimes she sneaks out at night, and comes up to the Falls, laying on the grass and watches the stars. After taking a breath, she jogs back into town and heads to the Grill. Going inside to grab a take away coffee, before leaving and as she leaves catches the end of Bonnie, Elena and Caroline's conversation.</p><p>"....it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" She hears Caroline exclaim, and walks over to them before stopping behind Bonnie and Elena's seats.</p><p>"Profound" The Gilbert girls say in unison, causing the three seating girls to jump at her voice and smile after they turn around to find Infinity watching them.</p><p>"Hey, big sis could you do me a favour?" Elena asks, raising her eyebrow at Infinity.</p><p>"Depends what you want?" Infinity returns Elena's raised eyebrow</p><p>"Can you give me a lift to the Salvatore Boarding House?" Elena asks.</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>Elena stands up and begins to move away when Bonnie calls out to her "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do" Elena turns around and tells the girls before walking away with Infinity.</p><p>.....</p><p>Infinity pulls her car into the Salvatore driveway, and the two girls get out of the car then walks up to the front door. Elena knocks on the front door, but no one answers. Infinity joins her on the doorstep, just when the door creaks open. The Gilbert girls share a look, but determind Elena walks inside much to the dissaproval of Infinity.</p><p>"Lena!" Infinity hissed, but Elena ignores her and carries on which causes Infinity to groan and enter the Boarding House following her sister.</p><p>"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena calls out, looking around for a sight of Stefan when a crow flies into the house past the girls causing Infinity to let out a small shriek in suprise. Elena grabs Infinity's arm as she spins around and finds a man looking at them, that Infinity recognises as Damon.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry for us barging in. The door was...open." Elena stutters.</p><p>Damon raises an eyebrow at Elena, then turns to Infinity "It's good to see your beautiful face again, Infinity" he greets the eldest Gilbert, which causes Infinity to smile warmly at him but earns a raised eyebrow from Elena, then he turns to the youngest Gilbert whose gaping at her sister "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother" he introduces himself.</p><p>"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother, neither did Infinity" Elena remarks, peering at Infinity with a betrayed look.</p><p>"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. In fact, neither is your sister" Damon comments with a smirk, at Infinity who rolls her eyes.</p><p>"In my defence, you didn't tell me your last name or the fact that you had a brother so how was I suppose to connect the dots" Infinity raised her hands by the sides of her head, then points at Damon who winks at her.</p><p>"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second" Damon says, nodding forward.</p><p>Elena moves to follow him but Infinity hesistantly hangs back, Damon notes that the eldest Gilbert isn't following and mouths 'come on' which she reluctantly does.</p><p>The trio walk into the living room, and Infinity makes her way over to the bookshelves and plucks a book out "Yours or Stefan's" she peers over her shoulder to look at Damon, holding up 'The Call of the Wild'.</p><p>"Mine, it's my favourite" Damon answers</p><p>"Ah, you've got good taste" She comments "A man over my own heart" she adds, Damon smirks at her comment.</p><p>"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena says, bringing the pairs attention away from each other to the youngest Gilbert.</p><p>"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon shrugs, then smirks "I see why my brother's so smitten. You must get your looks from your beautiful sister" he comments, and his smirk becomes smug as he hears Infinity's heart beat slightly faster at his comment "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him" he says to Elena who creases her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"The last one?" Elena murmurs.</p><p>"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon informs Elena, seeing Elena's surprised expression says "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet"</p><p>"Nope" Elena sighs, shaking her head.</p><p>"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now" Damon remarks, with a smirk "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end"</p><p>"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end" Infinity looks up from the book, over at Elena and Damon. Narrowing her eyes at Damon for his remark.</p><p>"I'm a fatalist" Damon glanced over at Infinity with a shrug of his shoulders "Hello, Stefan"</p><p>Elena and Infinity turn to find Stefan standing on the edge of the room.</p><p>"Elena. Infinity, I didn't know you two were coming over" Stefan frowned.</p><p>"I know. we should have called, I just..." Elena mumbled, not sure how to take Stefan's attitude.</p><p>"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan?" Damon interupts, sounding rather cheerful "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you" he leans forward, and puts his hand against his mouth "He wasn't always such a looker"</p><p>"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Infinity. Nice to see you both" Stefan ignored Damon.</p><p>"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon" Elena turns to Damon</p><p>"Great meeting you, too, Elena" Damon smiles, taking Elena hand and kissing the back of it then turns to Infinity taking her head in his "It was excellant to see you again, Infinity" he remarked, kissing the back of her hand.</p><p>"Lovely to see you again, too De" Infinity smiles warmly, then releases her hand from Damon's and moves out of the room to follow Elena but Stefan's blocking them both.</p><p>"Stefan....Stefan?" Elena says, confused. After a few moments, Stefan steps aside and allows the girls to leave.</p><p>Elena and Infinity get into Infinity's car and drives home.</p><p>......</p><p>
  
</p><p>Back at the Gilbert House, Infinity lays back against the armrest in her pyjamas having got changed and watching a Bridget Jones's Diary DVD on her laptop, whilst Jenna and Elena are in the kitchen talking about their visit to the Boarding House.</p><p>"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues" Elena told Jenna, leaning against the kitchen island.</p><p>"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend" Jenna pointed out.</p><p>Infinity swallowed some of her cookies &amp; cream ice cream "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues" she pipped in, causing Jenna to frown and move into the living room.</p><p>"Do I need to have a serious talk with you?" Jenna planted her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Of course, not. I'm a little angel" Infinity fluttered her eyes lashes, staring doe-eyed at Jenna who pouted in annoyance at the cute face Infinity was pulling.</p><p>Before Jenna could say anything the front door opened then closed, Jeremy walked past the living room to the stairs "This is not over" Jenna sternly says, then walks off to talk to Jeremy whilst Elena shuffles into the living room and lifts Infinity's legs up before she sits down on the counch at the other end and places her legs on her lap.</p><p>"You are in no way an angel" Elena remarks.</p><p>......</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next day, Infinity is helping Bonnie and Elena with handing out leaflets for the comet in the town's square.</p><p>"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie says, as people pass by but only few take some.</p><p>"Would you like a program?" Infinity asks, and hands one to the passerby before turning to her sister "He didn't call, huh?" earning a curious look from Bonnie.</p><p>"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena sighs.</p><p>"That's an important milestone in any relationship" Bonnie retorts.</p><p>"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway" Elena shakes her head, deflated by the lack of contact from Stefan.</p><p>"What's makes you think there is ever a right time?" Infinity quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm not ready, guys" Elena claims.</p><p>"Who is?" Infinity points out "And I speak from experience"</p><p>"At least I put myself out there." Elena defends</p><p>Bonnie and Infinity share a brief look before turning to Elena "Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie remarks.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Elena asks.</p><p>"All we're hearing is reasons why you can't" Bonnie answers.</p><p>......</p><p>Later on, Infinity is standing behind the bar and the Mystic Grill. A coke on the bar in front of her, she watches as people gather around in groups. Some playing pool, others at the darts board. She sighs to herself, and then Damon walks into the bar. He glances around and sees Infinity standing behind the bar, he smirks to himself and walks over to her and sits down in front of her the otherside of the bar.</p><p>"Bouborn, please" He asks.</p><p>Infinity looks up and smiles in surprise, she nods and moves to pour him his drink "Hey, Damon" she said warmly "You going to watch the comet" she remarked, with a raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yeah, this town seems to get eccentric over these types of events" He notes.</p><p>"I think the word you mean is passionate" Infinity shook her head, with a bright smile.</p><p>"Po-Ta-To, Pa-Ta-To" Damon smirks, Infinity chuckles at this when Hayley strolls over to them with a michievous smirk drawn across her lips and sits down besides Damon.</p><p>"Hi Infinity, can you get me my usual" Hayley says.</p><p>Infinity nods, then heads to the kitchen leaving the two on their own. Hayley places her elbow on the bar, and rests her chin in her palm then turns her face to stare at Damon. She continues to stare at him for a few minutes, then a few more, then around 5 minutes more until Damon can't stand her penertrating stare and swivels his face to look at her.</p><p>"Is there something I can help you with?" Damon narrows his eyes at Hayley.</p><p>Hayley creases her eyebrows in confusion "Have I met you somewhere before?" she asked.</p><p>Damon shook his head "I don't think so sweetheart" he said, before taking a sip of his bourbon.</p><p>"No, I'm sure I've seen you around. You seem familiar" Hayley pouted thoughtfully.</p><p>"You couldn't have, I've not been back in town for long" Damon sighed.</p><p>Infinity emerged from the kitchen with a burger, fries and a coke before placing the three items in front of Hayley who smiled thankfully, then turned to Damon "Is there anything else I could get you" she asked.</p><p>Damon lifted his head and smirked flirtatiously at her "Another bourbon, and your delightful company"</p><p>Infinity blushed, earning an raised eyebrow from Hayley "Can't join you De, I'm working so you'll just have to settle for my company behind the bar serving you booze" Infinity remarked.</p><p>Hayley narrowed her eyes between her best friend and this guy, before widening her eyes in realisation and a bright smiled spread out widely across her face before clicking her fingers "It's him isn't it, this is the guy" she excitedly exclaimed, nodding to Damon.</p><p>Infinity stiffened at her best friend's words, Damon creased his eyebrows in confusion "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Your Infinity's tall, dark and handsome guy" Hayley said</p><p>Damon smirked smugly at Hayley's words then swifted his eyes to Infinity who groaned and ducked her eyes away from Damon's "You tell people about me" he remarked.</p><p>Infinity huffed and briefly burrowed her face in her hands, and groaned before uncovering her face and looking between Damon's smug smirk and Hayley's mischievous grin "Sadly, I do regret it now though" she commented.</p><p>Damon smirk intensed and turned Hayley "I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Damon Salvatore. This beauty's tall, dark and handsome guy" he said, offering his hand to Hayley who took it and shook it, as he nodded to Infinity.</p><p>"Hayley Marshall, I must say it is a pleasure to meet the man that has distracted my best friend from drooling over her guy that she's been dreaming about" Hayley grins.</p><p>"You dream about another man that is not me, for shame!" Damon playfully glared at Infinity, earning a snort of amusement from Hayley "What other things has Infinity been telling you about me?" he turned back to Hayley who was only looked only to eager to spill what Infinity had told her, Infinity went to stop her best friend from embarrasing her any further but was stopped when Vicki Donovan; Matt Donovan's older sister approached them and stared at Damon with interest. </p><p>"I know you"</p><p>Damon turned his gaze from the older two girls to Vicki and smirked "Well, that's unfortunate" he retorted.</p><p>Hayley snorted "I don't know about that, I've only known you for about 5 minutes and you've made me like you" she remarked, earning a grin from Damon and fond shake of her head from Infinity. </p><p>"Um...I don't...I don't know how, but...your face." Vicki stumbles unsurely, still staring at Damon.</p><p>"You doing ok, Vicki" Infinity questioned the Donovan girl, concerned.</p><p>"Yeah, ... I'm alright. Thanks for asking" Vicki glanced to Infinity with an confused by appreciated smile, then turns back to Damon "Excuse me. Sorry" she said, then quickly left the trio.</p><p>"Well, that was....anyway I'm going to go and call Jared...be back in a min" Hayley smiled, and got up before leaving.</p><p>Infinity also walked away from Damon to serve another patron, after the girls left him he licks his lips and stands up walking away to deal with Donovan girl.</p><p>........</p><p>At some point later that evening, Infinity learned that Vicki had gone missing and Jeremy along with Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan and Matt had gone looking for her, then the next thing the eldest Gilbert knew was Stefan bringing a woozy looking Vicki inside and her bleeding from the wound on her neck, apparently she'd ripped her stitches. Infinity was currently putting a bandage on Vicki's neck, whilst Matt watched worriedly about his sister as Stefan explained that he'd found her.</p><p>"She said you found her wandering around" Matt asked Stefan.</p><p>"Yeah" Stefan sighs, with a small smile.</p><p>"So, um, thanks." Matt uncomfortably said to Stefan, who nodded then turned away and headed over to where Caroline and Bonnie were sitting. Matt turned back to Infinity who was putting some of the bandages back into the first aid box "Thanks for doing this, Infinity" he smiled warmly, relaxing more than he had been with Stefan.</p><p>"Don't mention it, Matty" she returned his smile, then turned to the eldest Donovan "Try and be careful, we don't want you ripping open your stitches again, you might need to go to hospital next time" she softly ordered Vicki, using her parental voice.</p><p>"OK Mom" Vicki chuckled, before giving Infinity a thankful hug.</p><p>Infinity walked away and headed over to the bar, and went behind it before stopping in front of Hayley who was drinking a glass of orange juice "Your shift nearly over?" she quirked an eyebrow at Infinity.</p><p>"Yeah, come back to mine for a sleepover" Infinity offered.</p><p>"Sounds good" Hayley hummed in agreement.</p><p>.....</p><p>After her shift ended Infinity and Hayley head back to Infinity's house, and wandered up the stairs and pause outside Jeremy's room to find Jenna searching Jeremy's room whilst Elena watched her. </p><p>"Uh Jen, what are you doing?" Infinity raised her eyebrow</p><p>"She's on her the hypocrite patrol" Elena explained earning confused looks from Hayley and Infinity.</p><p>"And that deems you the right to what exactly?" Hayley remarked</p><p>"Becoming my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy" Jenna exhaled, sounding exhausted then exclaimed happily holding something that resembled a bong "Jackpot"</p><p>"I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative" Infinity commented, earning a frustrated glare from Jenna.</p><p>"Please don't tell me, I need to search your room next" Jenna huffed.</p><p>"Nothing concerning in my room that you'll find in my room" Infinity raised her hands innocently "This wouldn't have anything to do with us, getting shamed yesterday by Lena and Jer's asshole of a teacher would it?" she raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Jenna looked sheepishly at that, bringing a sigh from Infinity "I told you to ignore what that jerk said" Infinity reminded her Aunt.</p><p>"Let me guess, you two got tannered" Hayley guessed waving her finger between Infinity and Jenna</p><p>"Been there" Elena huffed.</p><p>"Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers and Ms Gilbert." Jenna quoted Tanner "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up" she slumped on the end of Jeremy's bed.</p><p>"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna" Infinity assured Jenna</p><p>"Infinity's right, Jenna" Elena supported.</p><p>"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible" Jenna rambled, Infinity along with Hayley and Elena listened sadly.</p><p>"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are" Elena said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The next day, Infinity was sitting at the kitchen island. Jenna was at college, both Jeremy and Elena was at school so Infinity was free and had the house to herself. She had her sketchpad out in front of her, a pencil in her hand and tapping the end against the surface of the island pondering. Her mind had wandered back to the envelope from her birth mother tucked upstairs in her bedroom in her underwear drawer. The ongoing debate of whether or not to open the envelope and read the letter was on her mind, and bugging her to the point she felt like snapping the pencil in her hand in aggravation.</p><p>"This is so stupid" She muttered to herself, putting the pencil down and holding her head in her hands threading her fingers loosely through her hair, she huffed "What's the harm?" she commented to herself, then groaned slipping one hand off the side of her face and moving it to cover her eyes "Great now I'm talking to myself" she groaned "Well, they do say it's the first sign of madness" she remarked.</p><p>She shook her head then planted her hands on the kitchen island, and pushed herself off her seat and circled the island before moving over to the door when her cellphone vibrated on the coffee table, she sighed then walked over to the coffee table and picked up her cellphone, she looked at the screen noting it was a text from Elena.</p><p>-{Bonnie and Stefan are joining us tonight for dinner, could you cook?}</p><p>Infinity snorted and sent a text back.</p><p>-{Sure, I've got nothing better to do this evening. Plus, got to make sure you don't end up giving Bonnie and Stefan food poisoning}</p><p>It didn't take long for Elena to text back after that message.</p><p>-{Ha, ha. Very funny, it was one time and I apologised more than once}</p><p>-{It only took once, to never trust you around cooking food ever again, Lena}</p><p>She chuckled to herself, then sighed. Lifting her finger tapped her bottom lip, thinking what they had food wise to make. Then she snapped her fingers, in realisation. She could cook sausage &amp; shrimp jambalaya. She smiled to herself, happy with her decision and headed out into the hallway grabbing her handbag off the peg and the keys off the sideboard made her way out of the house, and locked it behind her. Heading off to get the ingrediants.</p><p>.......</p><p>That evening Bonnie had arrived, and sat in the living room with a disgruntled Elena whilst Infinity was sitting in the kitchen at the island reading through a magazine whilst the food was cooking, she sang along to the song 'Summer of 69' by Bryan Adams softly under her breath.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I got my first real six-string</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Bought it at the five-and-dime</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Played it 'til my fingers bled</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Was the summer of '69</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Infinity sang to herself.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial." Bonnie exclaimed, glancing between to the two girls "And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Elena rolled her eyes with a light scoff "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers" Bonnie exclaimed "I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em> <strong>Me and some guys from school</strong> </em>
      <br/>
      <em> <strong>Had a band and we tried real hard</strong> </em>
      <br/>
      <em> <strong>Jimmy quit. </strong> </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>"Maybe we should play the lottery" Infinity stopped singing for a moment, and glanced up at the two girls with a grin "Have you talked to your Grams?" she raised her eyebrow at Bonnie who huffed. Then Infinity returned to singing to herself.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em> <strong>Jody got married</strong> </em>
      <br/>
      <em> <strong>I should've known, we'd never get far</strong> </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch" Bonnie remarked, then furrowed her eyebrows "Do either of you want to be a witch?" she curiously asked her friends.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Oh, when I look back now<br/>That summer seemed to last forever<br/>And if I had the choice</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"I don't want to be a witch" Elena immediately said, then hearing no answer from Infinity turned to the eldest Gilbert "Infinity?" Bonnie called</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"Never thought about it" Infinity stopped singing again and remarked "But maybe" she shrugged her shoulders, closing the magazine and standing up. Walking over to the cupboards and taking out four plates and putting them on the kitchen island.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"At least we've got you our fabulous chef cooking tonight, Infinity" Bonnie grinned, as she and Elena got up and joined the eldest Gilbert in the kitchen "Whose knows what we would have done, if the cooking was left to Elena" she commented, earning a glare from the youngest Gilbert.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Yeah, I'd always wanna be there</em> </strong>
      <br/>
      <strong> <em>Those were the best days of my life</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <strong> <em>Ain't no use in complainin'</em> </strong>
      <br/>
      <strong> <em>When you've got a job to do</em> </strong>
      <br/>
      <strong> <em>Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in</em> </strong>
      <br/>
      <strong> <em>And that's when I met you, yeah</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"Order to go food, then put in a pretty little bowl and fool everybody into pretending she cooked it" Infinity chuckled, as she placed the pan carefully on the island, having already turned off the oven, and causing Elena to stare offended at her older sister and best friend.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"I'm not that bad" Elena pouted.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"Sorry Elena, but you are" Bonnie added with a grin.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"The food poisioning" Infinity reminded her younger sister.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"It was a one time event" Elena defended.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"A one time event that no one wants repeating" Infinity said wiggling her finger at Elena, and divided the dinner onto each plate.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em> <strong>Standin' on your mama's porch</strong> </em>
      <br/>
      <em> <strong>You told me that you'd wait forever</strong> </em>
      <br/>
      <em> <strong>Oh, and when you held my hand</strong> </em>
      <br/>
      <em> <strong>I knew that it was now or never</strong> </em>
      <br/>
      <em> <strong>Those were the best days of my life</strong> </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena swiftly changes the subject much to the amusement to Infinity and Bonnie.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie tells Elena, who raises her eyebrows and follows her instructions, opening the said middle drawer on her left and finding the serving spoons.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" Elena rolls her eyes, but Bonnie panics then forces a smile.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie exhales. Then the front door bell rings, and the three girls share a look.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self" Elena smiles, with sigh then heads out of the room.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Infinity turned to Bonnie "Why don't you take the plates in the dinner room, whilst I grab the birthday candles" she suggests, Bonnie nods then leaves the room taking two plates with her.</p>
    <p>Infinity opens a draw, and takes out some candles.</p>
    <p>......</p>
    <p>Having sit down at the table, Stefan at the end between Elena and Bonnie whilst Infinity sat besides Bonnie. They all sit in awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say.</p>
    <p>"This couldn't be more awkward" Infinity mumbled, as she lifted her Dr Pepper can to her lips earning a glare from Elena and an amused look from Stefan.</p>
    <p>"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena turned to Stefan.</p>
    <p>"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan shrugged his shoulders.</p>
    <p>"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena glanced to Bonnie who was staring at her plate.</p>
    <p>"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie mumbled.</p>
    <p>"Oh, I was wrong it could get more awkward" Infinity grinned</p>
    <p>"Not helping" Elena scowled at her sister before turning back to Bonnie "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" she probed Bonnie.</p>
    <p>"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad" Bonnie said, unethusiastically.</p>
    <p>"No, about the witches" Elena smiled, then turned to Stefan "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool"</p>
    <p>"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie deflated.</p>
    <p>Stefan leaned forward intrigued "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s"</p>
    <p>Bonnie squinted her eyebrows at Stefan unsure where Stefan was going with this "My family came by way of Salem."</p>
    <p>"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.</p>
    <p>"Yeah"</p>
    <p>"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan commented.</p>
    <p>"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.</p>
    <p>"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan remarked.</p>
    <p>Bonnie smiled proudly at Stefan's words "Yeah, they are."</p>
    <p>"Ding, ding. I think we're on with a winner" Infinity exclaimed mimicking a bell, earning a playful shove from Bonnie just when the doorbell rang,</p>
    <p>"I wonder who that could be." Elena said, puzzled. She went to stand up, but Infinity raised her hand to stop her as she got up as well.</p>
    <p>"I'll get it" Infinity said, as Elena sat back down. Infinity moved out of the room, into the hallway then opened the front door parting her lips in surprise at Caroline and Damon's appearance.</p>
    <p>"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline bubbly stated.</p>
    <p>Infinity blinked at Caroline's words "Oh alright"</p>
    <p>"Hope you don't mind" Damon remarked, peeking his head around Caroline and smirked at Infinity.</p>
    <p>"Don't worry about it, it's just a surprise" Infinity commented, just when footsteps approached and Elena accompanied by Stefan stopped behind Infinity.</p>
    <p>"What are you doing here?" Stefan frowned at Damon.</p>
    <p>"Waiting for Infinity or Elena to invite me in" Damon said, his eyes flickering between the two Gilbert sisters.</p>
    <p>" Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started to say before Stefan interrupted her.</p>
    <p>"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"</p>
    <p>"Get in here" Caroline urged, stepping into the Gilbert house.</p>
    <p>"We're just...finishing up" Stefan hesistantly said</p>
    <p>Infinity sighed before smiling at Damon "Doesn't matter, more the merrier. Come on in De" she invited him in.</p>
    <p>"You have a beautiful home, Infinity" Damon smiled charmingly as he entered the house, sending a quick smug smirk to Stefan.</p>
    <p>"That's very kind of you to say" Infinity smiled warmly at Damon, not noticing the fear in Stefan's eyes as he watched the pair interact.</p>
    <p>.....</p>
    <p>After Caroline and Damon arrived, and the group had the dessert Caroline brought everyone gathered in the living room " I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething" Caroline rambled "But good for you. Go for it." she nodded to Stefan.</p>
    <p>"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it" Damon commented.</p>
    <p>"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines" Caroline exclaimed, Infinity narrowed her eyes at her comment.</p>
    <p>"I'll work with her. She'll get it" Bonnie said, trying to keep things from escalating.</p>
    <p>" I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline mumbled, Infinity gripped her glass tighter at hearing this.</p>
    <p>"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" Damon retorted</p>
    <p>Elena opened her mouth to speak but Caroline interrupted her "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. Just like Infinity" she remarked "Elena used to be way more fun. Like Infnity, who is at least trying to still be fun"</p>
    <p>"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes!" Infinity stood up with a slight growl, causing Caroline and everybody else in the room froze at the anger in her voice "You don't just come into someone else's house and be rude, even if you don't realise it. I thought your mother raised you better than that" she added, before walking off to cool down in the kitchen.</p>
    <p>......</p>
    <p>Infinity stands at the sink in the kitchen washing up the dishes as she sings along to 'Genie in a Bottle' by Christina Aguileria, unaware that Damon has paused in the doorway and watches her with a smile.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Come on, come on</em> </strong>
        <br/>
        <strong> <em>Uh, yeah</em> </strong>
        <br/>
        <strong> <em>Come on, come on, uh</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I feel like I've been locked up tight</em> </strong>
        <br/>
        <strong> <em>For a century of lonely nights</em> </strong>
        <br/>
        <strong> <em>Waiting for someone to release me</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p>Damon takes out his phone from his back pocket, and begins filming her singing.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p>
        <strong> <em>You're lickin' your lips</em> </strong>
        <br/>
        <strong> <em>And blowing kisses my way</em> </strong>
        <br/>
        <strong> <em>But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away</em> </strong>
        <br/>
        <strong> <em>Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ujudUb">
        <p>
          <strong> <em>Oh, oh, oh</em> </strong>
          <br/>
          <strong> <em>My body's sayin' let's go</em> </strong>
          <br/>
          <strong> <em>Oh, oh, oh</em> </strong>
          <br/>
          <strong> <em>But my heart is sayin' no</em> </strong>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb">
        <p>She rolls her hips slowly, removing her hands from the sink and dries them.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="ujudUb">
        <p></p>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>
            <strong> <em>If you wanna be with me</em> </strong>
            <br/>
            <strong> <em>Baby, there's a price to pay</em> </strong>
            <br/>
            <strong> <em>I'm a genie in a bottle</em> </strong>
            <br/>
            <strong> <em>You gotta rub me the right way</em> </strong>
            <br/>
            <strong> <em>If you wanna be with me</em> </strong>
            <br/>
            <strong> <em>I can make your wish come true</em> </strong>
            <br/>
            <strong> <em>You gotta make a big impression (oh yeah)</em> </strong>
            <br/>
            <strong> <em>Gotta like what you do</em> </strong>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>And spins around before widening her eyes in horror at seeing Damon standing behind her, and by the full smirk on his face he heard and saw her.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Was there something you wanted?" she spins away from him, hanging her head in embarassment.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"One more" He said</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Excuse me?" She turned her eyes, to jump slightly when he suddenly appeared at her side.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>Damon quirked an amused eyebrow "One more glass for you to wash up" he reiterated, holding up the glass in his hand.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Oh" she hums "thank you" she smiles, reaching her hand to take the glass. Damon moves to hand the glass to her but just when it's about to reach her fingers, it slips and nearly falls to the ground but before it hits the floor Damon catches it.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Hah, nice reflexes" Infinity smiles, impressed then takes the glass from Damon. </p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"I like you. You know how to laugh" Damon comments, then a smirk curves onto his lips "Plus, you sing beautifully" which causes Infinity to groan in embarassment and briefly close her eyes.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"How much did you hear?" Infinity said</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Enough to know that I wouldn't mind hearing you sing again" Damon admitted.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't sing to audiences" Infinity rolled her eyes.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"I'm sure you could make the exception for me" Damon pleaded, Infinity sighed not smiled.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Ok maybe one day I'll sing for you, but only you mind" Infinity pointed her finger at Damon, who hooked his finger with hers "I don't mean to pry, and you can say no ... but earlier were you talking about Katherine?" she questioned. </p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"I don't mind" Damon shook his head "And yes I was"</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"How did she die?" Infinity asked</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Poor woman, I'm sorry for you loss. It must have been hard to lose her like that" She murmured</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"It was"</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Was it recently?" Infinity questioned</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"It seems like it was yesterday" Damon wistfully spoke.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"What was she like?" Infinity leaned back against the sink</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department" Damon smirked, causing Infinity to roll her eyes playfully "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive" he added.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Taking a shot in the dark, correct me if I'm reading it wrong but which one of you dated her first?" She remarked.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Nicely deduced. Sherlock Holmes" Damon commented "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine"</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Does cheerleading run in the family, or did Elena not follow in your footsteps?" Damon asked</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Oh yeah, Lena get's her cheerleading from me. I was on the cheerleading team at High School and the track team as well" Infinity informed him.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Sounds like your quite the sportswoman" Damon noted</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>"Yeah, sports is my thing just like Art and photography" Infinity nodded "In fact I'm majoring in Art at Whitmore College" she added "By the way, I'm sorry. About Katherine." she murmured, placing a comforting hand on his bicep "She obviously meant a lot to you too, and you lost her as well" she smiles sadly at him.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>Damon opens his mouth to say something but Bonnie interrupts with Elena as they step into the kitchen " Hey. Need some help?"</p>
        </div>
        <div class="ujudUb">
          <p>Damon looks between the three girls and forces a smile " Sure, why not?" he says before standing up and leaving the three girls alone.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The next day around lunch time, after finishing college and grabbing take away coffee from the Grill made her to the high school. When she arrived she looked around for Elena and Bonnie, once she found at least Elena she weaved through the crowd then stopped besides her sister and smiled at her before turning to watch Mr Tanner give his speech.</p>
<p>"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these" Mr Tanner said "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" he exclaimed, the crowd cheered " That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry" Tanner carried on, but Infinity tuned him out.</p>
<p>Her eyes scanned the crowd, until they landed on Jeremy, Vicki and Tyler. Her eyes widened when Jeremy punched Tyler, and moving away from the crowd rushed over to the trio, as the boys started fighting.</p>
<p>"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it" Vicki screamed, just as Infinity arrived and tried to get in between to fight boys.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey! Jer, Tyler. What do you think your doing!" Infinity yelled, trying to pull Tyler off Jeremy and swung herself around so she was between the two. Tyler whirled around to lunge for Jeremy but accidently punching Infinity in the face during the process, causing her to stumble back. Her eyes rolled back, she lifted her hand to her face and groaned in pain and raised her face to glare dangerously at Tyler.</p>
<p>Jeremy stumbled to his feet, and widened his eyes at the sight of his sister covering her bloody nose because of Tyler, grabs a a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler, who moves out of the way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead.</p>
<p>"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted in panic.</p>
<p>"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt yells, briefly glancing between a hunched over Infinity glaring across at Tyler, and Jeremy holding a broken glass bottle as he pulls Tyler away. Then turns back to Infinity, rushing over to her puts his arm around her shoulders "Hey, Infinty you alright? She needs to go to hospital" he tells Elena, who has walked over to them sending a concerned look at her sister.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Matty" Infinity mumbles</p>
<p>Matt shakes his head "No your not, your nose could be broken"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine Matty" Infinity reasures him, uncovering her nose revealing a lot less blood and it's stopped bleeding, Matt and Elena frowns in confusion "I've got a first aid kit in the trunk of my car, I'll get Jared to tend to my nose. If I don't feel so good I'll just get him to take me to the hospital" she claimed, slightly uneased noticing the confusion over her sudden quick healing.</p>
<p>"Infinity!" Elena scolded.</p>
<p>Infinity rolled her eyes "Go and try to find Jer, he'll need one of us right now" She commented "And check on Stefan, he cut his hand" she added.</p>
<p>"You sure your going to be alright?" Elena asked</p>
<p>Infinity chuckled slightly "I'll be fine, Lena" she reassured her sister, Elena reluctantly walked away and over to Jeremy leaving a worried looking Matt hovering besides her "Matt, why don't you go and check on your sister and Tyler" she commented.</p>
<p>"You sure you want to leave you?" Matt kindly questioned.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, like I said to Elena. I'll go and find Jared, he can take me to hospital to get me checked out if I start to feel not good" Infinity said softly.</p>
<p>"If you say so, Miss Gilbert" Matt smiled</p>
<p>"I do, Mr Donovan. Now go" Infinity smiled back, lightly nudging Matt towards Vicki and Tyler. After Matt left her, she decided to go and sit in her car to wait for Jared.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>Walking over to her car, she finished her text and sent it to Jared before tucking her phone into her handbag, she opened the trunk and took out the first aid kit. Opening it, Infinity took out some wipes and wiped away the blood from her nose, and put the first aid kit back into the trunk when she was done, closed the trunk and turned around before jolting in suprise seeing Damon behind her.</p>
<p>"Hades hell! Don't. Sneak. Up. On. People. You . Almost. Gave. Me. A. Heart Attack. ASSHOLE!" Infinity shoved Damon's chest, as she enuciated each other "You scared the beejezers out of me. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Damon chuckled shaking his head at her as she jump up backwards to sit on the trunk of her car "I'm hiding from Caroline" he leaned forward whispering, before moving to sit besides Infinity on the trunk of her car.</p>
<p>"How come?" Infinity raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen" Damon commented.</p>
<p>"That could be a sign" Infinity pointed out.</p>
<p>" Well, she's awfully young." Damon nudged his shoulder with Infinity's</p>
<p>"Not that much younger than you" Infinity commented, scanning her eyes over Damon's frame.</p>
<p>"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon voices</p>
<p>"There are a few traits of Care's that may come off, well ... let's say annoying" Infinity tilts her head side to side "We've been friends for a long time" she adds "She means a lot to me"</p>
<p>"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon remarks, seemingly apologetic.</p>
<p>"I highly doubt that" Infinity lightly scoffed "Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" she remarked.</p>
<p>"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you" Damon commented.</p>
<p>"If you say so" Infinity rolled her eyes "And pray tell what are these other intentions?" she raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me" Damon murmured lowly, inching his face closer to Infinity's.</p>
<p>"Are you being serious?" Infinity raised her eyebrows in disbelief.</p>
<p>"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me" Damon leaned down to press his lips against her ear "I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...You want to kiss me." he ghosted his lips across her cheek, and hovered just seconds above hers. He was about to press his lips against hers, when his face snapped to the side and felt Infinity's hand deal him a harsh slap across his cheek.</p>
<p>"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it." She growled, pushing off the trunk of her car" And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not so weak willed young woman you can bend to your will and fall for you charms" she pushed her finger into the centre of his chest "If I find you trying on it with another girl, behind Care's back again I will end you...no one and I repeat no one tries to cheat of one of my best friends and gets away with it...." she warns glaring dangerously at Damon, who listens to her baffled and sad gets off the trunk of her car.</p>
<p>She turns away and gets into her car, before turning on the engine and driving away leaving a confused Damon Salvatore in her wake.</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Later that night, Damon made his way into the Gilbert house and found himself standing over Infinity as she laid in bed. Her laptop, resting on her lap. The film Iron Man playing, he smiled genuinely softly to himself before taking the laptop off her lap and closing it before putting on the desk opposite the end of the bed then walked quietly over to her, he reached his hand out and fondly caressed her cheek then leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Just as Infinity was waking up, his vanished from the room.</p>
<p>Infinity rolled her head from side to side, stirring before she woke up fluttering her eyelids open and sat up as she rubbed her eyes tiredly with the palm of her hand. She squinted her eyes around the room, taking confused noticed that her laptop is no longer on her lap but instead sitting closed on her desk. She sighs to herself, before rubbing her forehead with her fingers.</p>
<p>She leans over and opens her beside drawers, taking the envelope that she's been avoiding opening for a long time. Her eyes scan across her name on the front, then turns the envelope over and open it, she takes the letter out and sitting up straight against the headboard, and began reading.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Infinity, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you will not know me, and I know it is my fault. I should have fought my father harder to keep you, but I was not strong enough.</em>
</p>
<p><em>My name is Selene Renata Winchester, I am your birth mother. I can only guess how your feeling with this news and I am only too sorry, for any </em> <em>distress I have caused you and your adopted family for you finding out the truth. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I know I have no right to say, but please believe that you were wanted, you are loved and will always be by me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The circumstances of what happened after your birth were unusual, my father visited me in hospital and told me that I had disgraced him, my brothers and our family. He told me that it would be better for everyone involved if I gave you up and you were raised by people who could give you everything I couldn't. From that moment on, I hated him with every ounce of my being.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I never forgot you little one, you have been always in my heart and I often think about you, how are you doing, if your happy, what are your adopted family like, are they treating you well. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>About our family, you are the grand-daughter of John Winchester a supernatural hunter and niece of hunters Dean and Sam. Your uncles never knew about you, John. He ordered me to never speak about you or that I was a mother. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweetheart, hopefully one day we will get a chance to meet and I can explain everything properly, I understand if you do not want to me meet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I enclose my phone number, and picture of me and you the day you were born. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you with all my heart, I hope your living a happy life and are loved because that is all I wanted for you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Selene Winchester </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Infinity fell asleep that night with tears in her eyes, clutching the photograph of her mother and her as a newborn baby with a man called Bobby Singer, as the description said on the back 'Bobby Singer, Selene Winchester and Infinity Winchester. Christmas Eve, 1989'</p>
<p>
  <em>......</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The next day Infinity did not want to get up, but she was reluctantly forced to get up by Elena. She had a quick shower and got dressed, before slumping downstairs with her letter and the photograph securely in her jogging bottoms pockets and in to the kitchen grabbing a packet of chocolate chip cookies and a fudge brownie milkshake before collasping on the couch and watching the news with Jenna who quickly joined her with a cup of coffee, and a bowl of cereal.</p>
<p>"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught" Logan Fell reported on the TV when Elena walked into the kitchen, and raised her eyebrows at the TV and the sound of Jenna muttering.</p>
<p>"Scum ball. Scum bucket" Jenna scowled bitterly at the Tv reporter Logan Fell.</p>
<p>"Who are you talking to?" Elena questioned</p>
<p>"Him" Infinity mumbled weakly as she ate a part of the cookie, nodding to the TV screen.</p>
<p>"The news guy?" Elena creased her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell" Infinity added wiping the crumbs from her mouth, when Jenna turned and glanced over the couch at Elena.</p>
<p>"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna said</p>
<p>Elena eyebrows raised in suprise in realisation "Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute" she commented</p>
<p>Infinity shivered in disgust "Scum Fell is in no way cute, Lena. How could you say something like that?" she retorted.</p>
<p>"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him" Jenna supported, before squinting her eyes at the box Elena came in with.</p>
<p>"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display" Elena explained, as Jenna got up and went over to her.</p>
<p>"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked, picking up a ring and examined it.</p>
<p>"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring" Infinity mumbled, as she flicked through the channels.</p>
<p>Jenna raised her eyebrow over at Infinity, who was now laying across the counch under a blanket "How do you know that?" she questioned.</p>
<p>"Mo-Mir-Mom" Infinity stumbled "She said, that when I was old enough I could inherit it" she commented, with a light shrug. Jenna narrowed her eyes worriedly at Infinity's stumble over Miranda's name but Jeremy entered the kitchen and interrupted her.</p>
<p>"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy wondered out loud, picking something out from the box.</p>
<p>"You're not gonna find out" Elena glared at Jeremy, taking the item out of his hand and putting it back in the box.</p>
<p>"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy scowled at Elena</p>
<p>"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena retorted annoyed back</p>
<p>"Infinity, tell her that she can't just give it away" Jeremy pouted at Infinity who ignored him</p>
<p>"Fight your own battle Jeremy, you old enough to" Infinity mumbled "Don't get me involved" she shook her head</p>
<p>Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but the door bell rang and Elena left the room to answer it. He shook his head, and left the room as well so Jenna watched her eldest niece with worry.</p>
<p>"You know, if you want to say something you should just come out and say it Aunt Jen" Infinity remarked, glancing over her shoulder and the back of the couch at Jenna who sighed.</p>
<p>"Something's bugging you" Jenna noted, moving around the couch raised her eyebrows. Infinity sat up slightly, then Jenna settled down in the space where Infinity's head was, Infinity laid her head on Jenna's lap. Jenna smiled softly, and soothingly stroked Infinity's hair "Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned the younger girl.</p>
<p>"I opened the letter from my birth mother" Infinity murmured, Jenna's hand froze for a second then continued.</p>
<p>"OK" Jenna hummed, patiently listening.</p>
<p>"She wanted me Jen" Infinity said "Mom and Dad was right" she murmured, her voice choking up slightly "My birth mother wanted me, it wasn't her choice to give me up" she sadly murmured "Her father, my grandfather came to the hospital called her a disgrace, told her it was best for everybody. He didn't give her a choice" she whispered.</p>
<p>"Oh sweetheart" Jenna cooed "Poor girl" she added "How do you feel about all this?" she asked softly.</p>
<p>"I don't know how to feel" Infinity admitted quietly "Would it be wrong to say that I wished she'd didn't want me, that it would easier to know that just because my birth mother didn't want me it doesn't matter because I had two people, who raised me that I grew up loved" she remarked.</p>
<p>Jenna didn't know what to say, she did not know how to make Infinity feel better "That would be the easy thing to wish for honey, but that's not what is happening. So, do you know that your going to do next?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I have know clue, knowing that my birth mother wanted me, that she loved me and still does by what she says in the letter" Infinity shrugs "Hasn't helped me come up with a decision"</p>
<p>"In that case, it doesn't matter what you decide. I will support you all the way" Jenna leaned down and kissed Infinity's forehead.</p>
<p>"Thanks Jen" Infinity smiles warmly up at Jenna "That means a lot to me" she remarks.</p>
<p>"Your welcome" Jenna replied returning Infinity's smile</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door bell rings causing Infinity to get up from the couch watching Ghost Whisperer and went over the front door opening it, and finding Tyler the otherside with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>"What's up, Ty?" Infinity greeted him but his reply was cut off when the door suddenly closed on the Lockwood's face, before she reopened it then turned around to find Jeremy behind her glaring at Tyler.</p>
<p>"Hey, Infinity" Tyler smiled at her and then turned to Jeremy who was hovering behind her "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff" he explained.</p>
<p>"Oh, right here" Infinity said, ducking under Jeremy's arm grabbing the box Elena was sorting through earlier and brought it back then handed it to Tyler "Please be careful"</p>
<p>"Yeah, be careful with it, dick" Jeremy glared.</p>
<p>"Grow up you two, your not kids. Act your age" Infinity remarked, looking disaproving between the two teenage boys "Not now, okay, guys? Please?"</p>
<p>Tyler relented "I'm fine. He's just being a punk"</p>
<p>"I got your punk" Jeremy snapped back.</p>
<p>Infinity rolled her eyes "Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that me and Elena w'll see her tonight." she smiles</p>
<p>After Tyler and Jeremy had a short talk, Tyler left and Jeremy went to his room, whilst Infinity joined Bonnie and Elena in her bedroom.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After arriving at the Lockwood Mansion Hayley, Jared and Infinity wandered around the party. The trio paid a few visits to the dancefloor, a few visits found Hayley and Infinity trying to persuade Jared to dance with them, Infinity drifted away from her friends when Jared headed to the bar to get the three of them while Hayley visited the ladies room. Infinity in the meantime found herself in front of the first registry, reading the names when Damon appeared behind her.</p>
<p>"You look very beautiful this evening, Miss Infinity" Damon whispered in her ear, goosebumps sent shivers along her arms at hearing his voice. Her eyes flickered her shoulder, meeting his eyes, their faces moments away from each other. She took her chance to scan her eyes over his frame.</p>
<p>"You look very dashing yourself Mr Damon" She replied with a small smile gracing her lips, then turned away from him to read the first registry "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." she smiles slightly wider "Look, this is amazing. It's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood" she says before frowning " Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" she questions, turning to Damon.</p>
<p>Damon smirks slightly, noting Caroline along with Stefan and Elena coming over the other side of Infinity "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually" his voice saddening slightly.</p>
<p>"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan interrupts Infinity as she goes to speak, causing her to look over her shoulder and see him, Caroline and Elena besides her and Damon suddenly.</p>
<p>" It's not boring, Stefan" Elena voiced, smiling sweetly "I'd love to hear more about your family" she added "I'm sure Infinity would too" she quirked an eyebrow at her older sister, seeing the look on Stefan's face then Elena's hesistantly nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance" Caroline grumbled at Damon's side "And Damon won't dance with me" she remarked</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm" Damon hummed at Caroline's words.</p>
<p>"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena, turning directly to the youngest Gilbert girl.</p>
<p>Elena's stumbled unsure of how she should respond "Oh, uh..."</p>
<p>"I don't really dance." Stefan interrupted, uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon commented with a smirk, Infinity frowned at his words. It seemed to her that the oldest Salvatore was trying hard to get his brother to leave them alone for a reason, the eldest Gilbert was not sure of but if Stefan left them to it knew she and Elena would find out.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline said</p>
<p>"It's up to Stefan" Elena told Caroline with a shrug, and forced happy smile.</p>
<p>"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said, grabbing Stefan's hand and pulling him away from the group.</p>
<p>" I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you." Damon said to Infinity, causing Elena's eyes to widened and giving Infinity a 'what the hell?' look which Infinity rolled her eyes at "There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan" he explained.</p>
<p>"For what?" Elena frowned, interrupting curious.</p>
<p>"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up." Damon rolled his shoulders, but the look Infinity gave him urged him the want to tell the girls stronger, so he told them anyway "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" he finished pointing to the names of the Original Salvatore brothers on the registry.</p>
<p>"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" He told them, before Infinity spoke up.</p>
<p>"The Battle of Willow Creek." She said</p>
<p>"Right" Damon nodded with a suprise look</p>
<p>Seeing Damon's suprised look Elena jumped into the conversation "We know, we talked about it in class. Plus, Infinity loves reading about history, especially about our town's. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." she remarked.</p>
<p>"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood" He told them.</p>
<p>As Damon told the story, Infinity's mind began fuzzy and she froze as an image washed over her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Infinity found herself standing in the middle of the woods, she glanced around trying to work out where she was when her eyes fell upon Stefan and Damon running over to a cart. They pull open the back, and pull a young woman out of it with a muzzle over her face. Stefan pulls it off after they lay her on the ground, Infinity moves over to them and peers down between Damon and Stefan, her eyes find the woman's face and widened when she looks upon the woman's face seeing 'Elena'. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What have you two done?" Infinity whispers to herself, Damon stands up and turns to look in Infinity's direction but sees nothing there. Just as a gunshot rings out, the shot immediately hitting him. He falls to the ground, near 'Elena's' body then Stefan stands up in confusion and panic when another gunshot rings out and he falls to the ground also been shot just like Damon. </em>
</p>
<p>"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena's question brings Infinity back to the present.</p>
<p>"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon shrugs, looking directly at Infinity when he says the last past.</p>
<p>"Um, I'll leave you two. Too it, I've gotta find Jare and Hayley, see you guys later" Infinity quickly says, abruptly turning away and heading to a different part of the party.</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter" Bonnie grumbled as she along with Infinity and Elena later on sit in the kitchen of the Lockwood Mansion eating ice cream.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it" Elena lowly said "and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty" she remarked, when Mrs Lockwood entered the room and smiled at the three girls.</p>
<p>"Elena, honey, Infinity sweetheart, there you girls are" Mrs Lockwood sweetly said to the Gilbert girls "I notice the watch still isn't in the collection" she said</p>
<p>Elena frowned at this, but Infinity spoke up "I did not see it when I helped Lena pack up the stuff, Mrs Lockwood" she said "I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere" she shrugged her shoulders innocently, ignoring the look that Elena was giving her.</p>
<p>" I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it" Mrs Lockwood forcibly smiles</p>
<p>"Ok" Elena and Infinity hummed</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Infinity sits at a table sipping a drink, on the edge of the dancefloor. Her eyes twinkling slightly, a soft smile on her lips. Damon sneaks over to her, and moves to stand in front of the table besides her. He extends his hand, palm up hovering up her nose "Would you care for a dance?" he says, Infinity turns her face lifting it and squints her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"I thought you don't dance" Infinity remarks.</p>
<p>"I think you have me mixed up with Stefan" Damon retorts</p>
<p>"Well, you didn't dance with Caroline" Infinity comments</p>
<p>"Wasn't feeling like it" Damon shrugs his shoulders</p>
<p>"And I suppose you are now" Infinity says</p>
<p>"Yep" Damon hums popping the 'p' then waits for a few moments then says "Well, would you care for a dance?" he raises an eyebrow</p>
<p>"Why not?" Infinity shrugs her shoulders, and puts the glass on the table "Let's see what you've got twinkle toes" she grins, causing a sigh to slip from Damon's mouth as she slipped her hand into his and stood up, he lead her onto the dancefloor, she circled around until they were standing face to face and toe to toe.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders, as he circled his arms around her waist as the song 'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele began to fill the space, Infinity's heart began to pound in her chest. Her sapphire eyes slid upwards to clash with the soft striking blue eyes belonging to Damon, their bodies in unison began to slowly roll and sway gently, to the delicate voice of Adele, this was the moment when something that shone so bright that it was like watching the brightest star in sky, where a love that could be only described as pure was begining.</p>

<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>When the rain is blowing in your face</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>And the whole world is on your case</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>I could offer you a warm embrace</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>To make you feel my love</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>When the evening shadows and the stars appear</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>And there is no one there to dry your tears</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>I could hold you for a million years</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>To make you feel my love</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I know you haven't made your mind up yet</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>But I would never do you wrong</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>I've known it from the moment that we met</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>No doubt in my mind where you belong</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>I'd go crawling down the avenue</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>To make you feel my love</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>The storms are raging on the rolling sea</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>And on the highway of regret</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Though winds of change are throwing wild and free</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>You ain't seen nothing like me yet</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p>
    <strong> <em>I could make you happy, make your dreams come true</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Nothing that I wouldn't do</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>Go to the ends of the Earth for you</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>To make you feel my love</em> </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong> <em>To make you feel my love</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><p>As the song drew to a close, Infinity and Damon stopped. They turned their eyes to look at each other, Damon lifted his hand sliding up Infinity's side leaving goosebumps in his wake until he reached her face and cupped her cheek in hand gently, with love and care.</p>
<p>"There is something wrong with you!" Elena's angry voice, pulled the pair out of the world as Elena pulled Infinity away from Damon and put herself between the two " You stay away from Caroline and Infinity or I will go straight to Caroline's mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from them" Elena yelled, leaving Infinity confused as she was dragged away from Damon.</p>
<p>"What was that about?" Infinity shook her head "Actually, I don't think I want to know" She held up her hand "You can tell me tomorrow, I'm gonna go and find Jared and Hayley then head home" she said.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Elena said</p>
<p>"Yeah" Infinity said, before saying goodbye to Elena and wandered around the party until she found her friends then headed home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Emerald Coast, Florida - </strong> <strong>6 Days Later<br/></strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"We've been here a couple days, and we still haven't met your girlfriend" Infinity smiled, her hands gripping the sides of her surfboard peering at her side watching Mason "I thought you said, we would have met her by now." she commented "Are you embarassed by us" she faux pouted, placing a hand over her heart.</p>
<p>Mason shook his head with a playful grin, his blue eyes twinkled with mischief "You definitely" he pointed his finger at her "Hales and Jare, of course not" he remarked, earning a playful shove from Infinity, causing him to rock slightly on his surfboard.</p>
<p>"How dare you?!" Infinity gasped astonished, and childishly folded her arms then swiftly turned her face away from Mason, fixating her eyes on the light waves of the water beneath them.</p>
<p>"Aww, don't be like that" Mason cooed, reaching out his hand. As his fingers lightly brush against her bare shoulder, she shrugged his fingers off "You know I didn't mean it" he remarked "I was only joking"</p>
<p>"Sure" Infinity huffed</p>
<p>"Of course I am" Mason said "Kathy, she's just been busy" he shrugged casually.</p>
<p>"If you say so" Infinity sighed, lowering her arms as she unfolded them and gripped the sides of the board again "Jules seems nice by the way" she offhandedly commented.</p>
<p>Mason smirked at his friend's words "Yeah, she is" he hummed then turned his face to face Infinity, when he felt the stare against the side of his face and raised his eyebrow at her "What'cha thinkin'?" he asked.</p>
<p>Infiniy took a deep sigh and smiled softly, leaning back removing her hands from in front of her and mimicked her hand positions behind her "It's really nice out here" she exhales, Mason smiled at Infinity seeing the happiness glowing from her face.</p>
<p>"Yeah it is" He agreed "It's too bad your and the guys are going to go back to Mystic Falls" he remarked</p>
<p>"I know" Infinity sighs sadly, glancing across the water at the beach where Hayley, Jared and Jules are sunbathing.</p>
<p>"I think you would be happy here" He quietly said "All three of you" he added further</p>
<p>Infinity turned her face away from her friends happy on the beach to Mason "I'm sensing that you want to say something, so why don't you come out and say it Mase" she tilted her head to the side, with a encouraging smile.</p>
<p>"What are your plans?" Mason breathed.</p>
<p>Infinity furrowed her eyebrows at her friend's question "I think your going to need to be a bit more specific" she said "This evening, next week, for Christmas?" she listed.</p>
<p>"I mean, what are your plans for your future?" Mason rolled his eyes "Are you going to stay in Mystic Falls, or are you going to travel then settle somewhere" he elaborated</p>
<p>"What brings on this line of questioning?" Infinity raised her eyebrows questionably</p>
<p>"Look, I know Jen needs you right now" Mason sighs "It's only been four months, and you all are still grieving but you are all going to learn to cope and move on so ..." he stumbled</p>
<p>"I see" Infinity hummed in realisation of what Mason was hinting at "If I'm being honest, no I don't seeing Mystic Falls as my forever home, the place I see myself living in, the place I see myself raising a family in, or growing old and dying. I mean, ..." she sighs lifts a hand off the board and rubs her temple with the pads of her fingers "I see New Orleans as my forever" she smiles softly.</p>
<p>"So, not the Sunshine State then" Mason winked</p>
<p>"Sadly not" Infinity presses her lips smiling into a thin line and shook her head "The Cresent City is for me" she said</p>
<p>"That's good, we'll always have these trips though" Mason sighed</p>
<p>"Of course" Infinity nodded "And don't leave the travelling to just me, Hayley and Jared" she pointed her finger at Mason disaprovingly "You owe Mystic Falls a few visits, I wouldn't want you to leave your visit because someone died" she remarks.</p>
<p>"I'll try my best not to leave it until then" Mason nodded.</p>
<p>"So back to shore then, I remember you mentioning treating us to lunch before tonight" Infinity grinned, Mason shook his head with a smile.</p>
<p>......</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Later on, Infinity sat on Jules's bed zipping up the back of her black boots. She briefly flickered her eyes to her cellphone, on the bed besides her. She sighed then picked up the phone, and dialled her mother's number, and waited then heard her mother's voicemail message.</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>'Hi! You've reached Selene Winchester's number, I'm afraid I'm not available right now" She said "You can try and reach me through my office number, at Duke University (gave office number) or leave a message on either number and I'll try and get back to you. Thanks, bye!"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Infinity briefly covered her mouth in shock, then uncovered it and said down the phone "Hi, um. Selene, My name is ... Infinity Gilbert, and I'm your daughter" she said softly "I was wondering if it would be possible for us to talk, could you call me back and maybe we could arrange a time and place to meet" she added "I hope to hear from you, Infinity bye" she finished then exited the call.</p>
<p>She lowered the phone, and sighed to herself. Hearing her birth mother's voice for the first time, was .... something Infinity was never sure, she was willing to let happen especially after her adoptive parents died. But now she's heard her voice, it couldn't help but bring a smile to her lips.</p>
<p>"Knock, knock" Hayley interrupted with a small smile, drumming her knuckles against Jules's bedroom door pulling Infinity out of her thoughts, and turning her face to look at her best friend "You ready, we're just waiting for Mason" she said.</p>
<p>Infinity took a breath, then pressed her lips into a forced smile and nodded "Yep" she stood up, tucking her phone into her back pocket and following Hayley out of the room.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bar</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hayley and Infinity were standing around the pool table, Hayley was grumbling into her drink as Infinity managed to shoot one of the balls into the pockets. She hated herself, that she even had a brief thought that she could even win once against Infinity. It probably didn't help much that she sucked at pool, Infinity jumped up cheering as she shot the winning goal. Hayley muttered something in disdain under her breath, before taking a few notes out of her pocket and slapping the on the side of the pool table.</p>
<p>"There's no need to be a sore loser, Hales" Infinity teased circling the table, and picking up the money the pocketing "I won fair and square" she gloated.</p>
<p>"I still don't know how you do it" Hayley commented, with a disbelieving shake of her head.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's the universe trying to tell you not to challenge me to pool, because you will always lose" Infinity remarked, with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure about that" A male voice said slightly slurred, causing both Infinity and Hayley to look up to find two attractive men looking at them. The one that spoke had short brown hair, whilst the other was slightly taller with shaggy brown hair.</p>
<p>"Oh and why is that?" Infinity put her hands on her hips, and raised her eyebrows at the men.</p>
<p>"Because sweetheart, you've never played against me" The guy said, with a smirk. His voice, slightly clearer.</p>
<p>Hayley and Infinity shared a 'is he for real' look, they turned back "Sorry, I wouldn't want to bruise your so-call ego when you lose to a girl" Infinity remarked, the two girls put their cues down on the table and walked around the two men, as they headed off to the bar.</p>
<p>"Didn't take you for a coward" Dean called out, the word 'coward' caused Infinity to stop and her spine stiffen.</p>
<p>She lowly growled, and spun around glaring at the guy "I'm not" she gritted her teeth, folding her arms over her chest, popping her hip out to the side.</p>
<p>"Prove it" Dean said, challengingly.</p>
<p>"I have nothing to prove" Infinity denied firmly, her annoyance in this guy was getting worse.</p>
<p>"Then why don't you play a game" Dean said, waving his hand gesturing towards the pool table.</p>
<p>"Alright, if you so insist" Infinity rolled her neck, dropping her hands to her sides and striding over to the pool table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>An hour or two later - Bar</strong>
</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want to cut your loses now?" Infinity smirked, standing up straight after pocketing another ball.</p>
<p>Dean stood, slightly swaying againtst his younger brother Sam whilst Infinity and Hayley watched with a mixture of smug and concern at the brothers "Gettin' scared ladies, 'fraid we'll still got a chance to win" Dean mumbled slightly slurred.</p>
<p>"Not in the slightest" Infinity raised her hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>"Just remember, when you lose your pretty cash that we offered you guys a wayout" Hayley remarked.</p>
<p>"Come on, last shot" Sam yelled slghtly slurred, encouragingly as Dean lined up his shot slightly wobbly.</p>
<p>"We've got this" Hayley grins, whispering in Infinity's ear.</p>
<p>"Damn right" Infinity grinned, smugly however, Dean took his shot and when the last ball fell into the hole the girls grins fell from the faces. </p>
<p>"What the hell?" Hayley exclaimed, in disbelief as Dean straightened and circled the table picking up the money as he did before high fiving Sam, neither brothers looked drunk anymore.</p>
<p>"Oh ladies, never bet professionals like us" Dean smirked smugly.</p>
<p>Both girls growled at that "How did you do that?" Infinity folded her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I've been slinging pool cues since before you girls were born" Dean remarks, Hayley huffs and turns away closely followed by Infinity who sticks up her middle finger at them causing the boys to chuckle.</p>
<p>"What a pair of A-holes" Hayley grumbles, collasping against a barstool.</p>
<p>"Ab-so-fucking-loutely" Infinity mumbled besides her.</p>
<p>.........</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Claire-Gilbert Residence, Mystic Falls - 1864</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(6 Year Old Scarlett Claire-Gilbert Above) </strong>
</p>
<p>Katherine Pierce sat in the home of the Claire family, a young girl around 6 years old races over to her "Auntie Kat" she squeals. Katherine turns and smiles warmly, opening her arms. The little girl named Scarlett leaps into Katherine's arms, and wraps her small arms around the older woman's neck.</p>
<p>"My little star, you've grown so much since I last saw you" Katherine commented, with a bright smile.</p>
<p>"An extra 2 inches" Scarlett exclaimed, withdrawing an arm from around Katherine's neck and placed slightly above her head "Mama says that one day I'll be even taller than you" she said.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you will" Katherine told the young girl.</p>
<p>"Do you think I will be as pretty as you and Mama are when I am your age?" Scarlett asked, tilting her head with a cute expression.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you, sweetheart" Infinity said, as she strolled into the parlour arm in arm with the youngest Salvatore.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(Infinity's Dress above)</strong>
</p>
<p>Scarlett whipped her head around at the sound of her mother's voice, she sheepishly ducked her head "That I am already beautiful" she murmurs.</p>
<p>"Listen to your mother, Scarlett" Stefan said, with a soft smile bringing the three ladies attention to him "She's very wise" he adds "As well as beautiful" causing Infinity's neck to flush, as she unlinks her arm with Stefan resulting in both Scarlett and Katherine to giggle. </p>
<p>"It seems cousin, that you have an admirer" Katherine spoke, directing her attention between Stefan and Infinity sharing a look with Infinity.</p>
<p>"Oh I-I think that position has already been filled" Stefan slightly stutters, sending Infinity a knowing look who turned her face away, sensing something Katherine lifts Scarlett off her lap and puts her on the couch before approaching Stefan and Infinity, she offers Stefan her hand which he takes.</p>
<p>"You must be Miss Pierce" Stefan says, bowing slightly and placing a kiss on knuckles.</p>
<p>"Please, call me Katherine" Katherine said, with a bright smile.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>
  <strong>Present Day - Florida (Next Day) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>"I can't believe this is our last day here" Hayley grumbled, throwing her head back besides Infinity on Mason's couch.</p>
<p>"I know" Infinity murmured, before taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind movin' out here you know" Hayley commented.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Mystic Falls is great" Hayley sighs "But with you wanting to find your mother" she starts</p>
<p>"You wanna find your birth family" Infinity remarks.</p>
<p>"I know it's crazy" Hayley says</p>
<p>"It's not crazy" Infinity says softly, taking Hayley's hand in hers and squeezing it comfortingly.</p>
<p>"I just ... you and Jare, are the only family I have ... and I just feel this urge to know where I come from" Hayley says, her voice croaking slightly.</p>
<p>"I know the feeling" Infinity whispers, with a slight but sad smile thinking about the voicemail she left her birth mother.</p>
<p>"Would you help me find them?" Hayley turned her face to look directly to Infinity.</p>
<p>"Of course I will" Infinity said, reaching out her pinkie to Hayley who linked her pinkie with Infinity's.</p>
<p>........</p>
<p>
  <strong>Salvatore Estate - 1864 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Infinity sits on the front porch of the Salvatore Estate playing with Scarlett, whose watching Stefan and Damon playing with a ball running around on the grass.</p>
<p>"Where did you learn this game? Infinity questioned, bringing the Salvatore brothers attention to her.</p>
<p>"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard" Damon tells her, smiling warmly at her. Stefan and Scarlett share a knowing look, then Damon turns to Stefan "Catch" he says then throws the ball at Stefan who quickly catches it.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute. Wait a minute" Stefan furrows his eyebrows into confusion "What are the rules? What are the rules?" he asks, then the boys begin to playfully struggle with the ball just as Katherine steps out of the house, and links her arm with Infinity pulling her away from Scarlett whose attention has gone to Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden.</p>
<p>"Who needs rules?" Katherine says, drawing the brothers to her and Infinity "Mind if we join you both?" she asks, darting her eyes between the brothers.</p>
<p>"Uh, well, you could, uh...you two could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan sheepishly says, then smirks slightly at Infinity "I'm sure Infinity could vouch for him" causing Infinity to duck her eyes.</p>
<p>"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine says, she shares a look with Infinity. The pair smirk as Katherine withdraws her from Infinity then moves to Stefan and quickly snatches the ball from Stefan, then runs over to Infinity grabbing her wrist slightly and tugs her away as the two women run off.</p>
<p>Damon moves to chase after Infinity but glances over his shoulder and sees Stefan not joining him, and longingly staring after Katherine "Why are you just standing there?" he asks "There a two girls who clearly wants to be chased" He remarks "I'm going to chase after my girl" he says meaning Infinity "You should do the same with yours" he adds meaning Katherine. Then Damon races after Infinity, shortly followed by Stefan who chases after Katherine whilst Scarlett cheers with Emily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine stood by the side of Mason's apartment block, her eyes drawn to Infinity's figure as she wrapped her arms around Mason and Jules's necks, a sentimental smile sprouted onto her lips. She had truely missed her dear sister, it had been too long since that last saw each other. But now, remembering how she slipped the envelope onto Infinity's windscreen, knew it wouldn't be too long till the two sisters reunited once more.</p>
<p>"Until we meet again, which we will" Katherine murmured, with a small but genuine smile aimed at Infinity who pulled away from Mason and Jules, allowing Hayley and Jared to hug them goodbye.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback - 1864 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Infinity was strolling amongst the gardens maze, a soft smile graced her lips as she heard the musical giggles diverting from a few feet from the direction she came. Despite Katherine's games, she knew that her 'sister'/cousin cared deeply for at least the youngest Salvatore. According to Katherine, Damon was permitted to be Infinity's. Which caused a small but seemingly involuntary roll of her eyes knowing that Katherine was eager to play games with the brothers, despite knowing that Infinity at least felt something drawing to love for the eldest Salvatore brother.</p>
<p>"No Scarlett?" She heard to the side, causing her to freeze. An beaming smile spread across her lips, as she spun in the direction of the voice "And here I was hoping a warm welcome from both my girls" he remarked, his blue eyes sparkling with adoration at the sight of the former Mrs Gilbert.</p>
<p>"Your back?" She raised her eyebrows, moving over to him and stopped in front of him. He lifted his hand, and pushed softly a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. Allowing his fingers, to graze delicately against her cheek.</p>
<p>"On leave" He whispered, painly.</p>
<p>"I will miss you when you go back" Infinity softly replied, her voice quiet afraid that he would hear the pain in her voice.</p>
<p>"We must make the most of the time we have together, while I'm here" Damon remarked, Infinity smiled at his words, them both unknowingly to each other had the same idea 'Founder's Ball' which prompted Damon to part his lips ready to ask her when Katherine and Stefan raced over to them.</p>
<p>" Ha! We win. What's our prize?" Katherine trimuphantly exclaimed, looping her arm with Infinity.</p>
<p>"What would you like it to be?" Damon replied, looking directly at Infinity.</p>
<p>"They extended your leave?" Infinity confessed, with a sad smile pleased that he was staying but sad to know that he would eventually have to leave again. </p>
<p>" I was simply having too much fun to return to battle" Damon shrugged</p>
<p>"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring" Stefan commented, before walking over to Damon and hugged him which Damon returned.</p>
<p>"Well, this works out wonderfully for us" Katherine drew the brothers attention back to the girls.</p>
<p>"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asked</p>
<p>"Now we'll have both of you here to keep us entertained" Katherine grinned</p>
<p>"Speaking of" Damon said, removing his arm from around Stefan and moved over to stand in front of Infinity "Will you Ms Claire, allow me to be your escort to the Founder's Ball?" he asked, a glimmer of hope filling his eyes.</p>
<p>"I woud love to" She exclaims happily, unlooping her arm from Katherine's and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck whilst he circled his arms around her waist.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Infinity sighs strolling over to her side of the car, then paused and frowned at the sight of an envelope on her windscreen. She frowns, and picks it up before examining it.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Hayley said, as she climbed into the front passenger seat whilst Jared got in the back.</p>
<p>"It's addressed to me" Infinity murmured before getting into the driver's seat "Someone must have left it" she added</p>
<p>"Are you going to read it now?" Jared asked, concerned at the way Infinity was looking at the envelope.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Infinity shook her head "It can wait till later" she said, slipping the envelope into the glove compartment in front of Hayley's seat before yawning "We've got a long drive back, to Mystic Falls" she remarked.</p>
<p>"You sure, you don't want me to drive" Jared offered, putting his seatbelt on "It would mean then you could both get some sleep"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'll be fine" Infinity said, before putting the key into the ignition and starting the car.</p>
<p>"If you're sure" Jared shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, trying to get himself comfy for the journey back home.</p>
<p>Infinity pulled the car away from Mason and Jules's apartment block, the trio inside the car waved goodbye to their friends as they slipped further and further away. Throughout the journey back, Hayley and Jared both fell asleep. Infinity didn't mind this, she could easily catch up on sleep when they got to the motel. During the drive, Infinity's mind drifted. Her thoughts wandering to her coversation with Mason, and the voicemail she left behind on her birth mother's cellphone. She wasn't sure but returning to Mystic Falls didn't feel like going home, if to be honest since her adoptive parents death and maybe even before that Mystic Falls never really felt like home. Instead, as she thought back to her and Hayley's along with Jared's trip to New Orleans a few years ago for Mardi Gras and Infinity had to be honest with herself, she didn't want to return to Mystic Falls after that trip she wanted to remain in New Orleans, because she felt as if she belonged their.</p>
<p>.......</p>
<p>Eventually, Infinity along with her best friends Hayley and Jared returned to Mystic Falls. As Infinity parked the car, and after turning the engine off got out just as an distraught Stefan stepped out of the Gilbert house. Infinity frowned in confusion, when she noted his expression especially after she spotted Elena's upset face lingering in the front doorway watching Stefan walk away from her.</p>
<p>"Wotcher! Stef" Infinity greeted, somewhat cheerfully closing the car door behind her and making her way up the path towards the youngest Salvatore.</p>
<p>Stefan forces a smile to curve onto his lips, and walks over to hug Infinity "You're back then" he says "Have a good time" he asks</p>
<p>"The best" Infinity confesses with a bright smile as she pulls away from Stefan "Wish I had stayed really, I would have liked a couple more days there but maybe next time" she shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>Stefan nodded, as he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and walked away, causing Infinity to frown again in confusion at his behaviour. She turned away and walked over to the front door, opening it then stepping inside before pausing as her eyes caught the crying figure of her sister Elena sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Oh Lena, what's wrong?" Infinity cooed, walking over to her sister who stood up and threw her arms around her neck. Infinity curled her arms around Elena's trembling frame, and held her close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>